Super High school level adventure
by Kitty Petro
Summary: When a fan of the Danganronpa game franchice suddenly finds herself in the same universe with an invitation to Hope's Peak academy, she knows that she is in for the adventure of a lifetime
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Kitty Petro was a regular woman. She got by with what she had, lived in a city and had a decent amount of friends. She was a gaming girl and an anime fan, and for all purposes and tendencies she loved sharing her interests around.

At this very moment, Kitty had no idea what was going to happen. She sat in the living room of her house, deeply engrossed in her Play station Vita, and the characters on the screen. She was almost finished playing the western release of Dangan Ronpa, and was getting closer and closer to the finish. She played with a huge grin on her face, her heart racing as the climax got closer and closer until suddenly… Success. No sooner had the credits rolled over the screen as the doorbell rang.

Kitty frowned, laying her vita down on the table and rising from her seat. Opening the door she found… no one.

Kitty huffed. "Did I hear wrong? There was someone ringing wasn't it?"

Kitty stepped out of the door to look down the street to see if there were kids prank calling again, as she stepped on something. Looking down at her feet she found an envelope, with no name or address. Kitty looked around once again just in case, before leaning down and lifting it up, feeling something move inside of it. Walking back inside she closed her door and sat down in her favorite chair, opening the envelope, a simple ring falling out.

Kitty frowned curiously, taking a good look at the ring. It was a simple ring, probably made in steel, with no stones attached. Taking a hold of it with both hands Kitty looked for engravings, finding none, before trying it on her right ring finger, finding it a perfect fit.

Looking back to the envelope Kitty looked inside, seeing a single sheet of paper. Taking it out she found a small letter written in swirly handwriting.

To whoever gets this

The ring that is now in your possession is a special ring, filled with magic. By rubbing it gently and silently making a wish, the ring will fulfill any and all wishes, as long as it is done with a pure intention. It cannot be used to manipulate others to do something bad or to be used as revenge on another person. I have used this ring for nearly 70 years now, and I feel my time here on this earth is nearing its end. I will use this ring one final time, asking it to transport itself and this ring to the one it finds most worthy of its power. Please treasure it as I have done.

C. D.

Kitty blinked, looking down on the ring that now resided on her finger. All instincts in her head told her that this was rubbish, a prank done by some stupid kids… but just in case it wasn't… in case it was true that she now had a magical wish fulfilling ring, with next to no limitations, not even having the bad genie 3 wishes only clause… she was golden.

OK, a small wish first… just to see if this was indeed a magical ring.

"OK so… I wish for a glass of ice cream." Kitty said it out to nowhere, rubbing the ring gently, jumping back in surprise at a small 'pop'.

Looking to the table Kitty could no nothing more than to gape. A huge glass, filled to the brim with strawberry ice cream, topped off with chocolate topping, cream and a cherry stood on the table, as if it had been standing there forever without Kitty realizing it.

Kitty blinked, leaning forward to pluck the cherry off the cream topping, biting into it.

"Holy mother of… I have a magical ring that can fulfill any wish. This is AWESOME."

Kitty crossed her legs and reached out for the glass of ice cream.

"Now… what to do with it? No need to rush, let's think this through."

Kitty sat thinking hard about what to do when her eyes traveled to her play station Vita, lying on the table where she had put it when the doorbell had rung.

Maybe she could… it was possible that she could… Kitty rose from her seat, going to the kitchen, placing the now empty glass in the washing machine, thinking hard.

Could she go to the world of Dangan Ronpa? Should she go? The chances of early death were there of course, especially if someone looked at her as a potential threat. Also, HOW would she get to Hope's peak? They needed to come to her, not she too them… maybe she could go back further in time and get really good at something to catch their eye.

Kitty grinned. She saw the plan unfold in front of her eyes. She could do this… with magic on her side, how could she not? But she needed to prepare. Going out into the world without any plans would be foolish and would worry the people she left behind.

"So… where to start?"

…

A week after she got the ring Kitty was almost finished with her preparations. Most of her clothes had been given away to the Salvation Army, she had told her friends that she was moving to Japan for a while to study abroad, which was technically not a lie, she had even gone far on the subject and had started studying the Japanese language, getting better and better at it thanks to her ring.

Kitty sighed, sitting down in front of her TV, the news playing in front of her as she ate her dinner.

"And now, to finish up today's news we are sad to report the death of local humanitarian and millionaire Cassidy Denver, aged 95."

Kitty looked up at the screen halfhearted, taking a drink of her water.

"Miss Denver lived in solitude in a simple house here in the suburbs. She became known 70 years ago when she won the lottery and got the incredible record holding pot of one billion dollars. Further Miss Denver impressed when she used most of her winnings on restoration of the nearby library, as well as providing new supplies for the local school, and money for cancer research."

Kitty whistled gently. Giving away all that money took a lot of kindness. The screen shifted and showed a photo taken in black and white of what Kitty believed to be Cassidy, sitting in a library reading, many children sitting around her listening in and smiling.

Kitty was about to look away when she noticed something that made her eyes bulge. Around her neck, hanging on a simple chain, hung a simple ring.

Kitty gaped, looking down on her new magic ring, recalling the letter. Got it 70 years ago… near death, signed C.D.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle" Kitty muttered, looking on the screen again.

"Miss Denver lived as a single woman her entire life, but leaves many friends behind. Her funeral is scheduled for this Friday, at noon at the St. John church."

Kitty lay her left hand over her ring, turning it gently around on her finger, deep in thought. Friday huh… she should drop by. It was the least she could do to thank Cassidy one final time for her present.

Friday at 1 o clock Kitty stood near the graveyard of St. John, a huge crowd gathered around a coffin, all dressed in black suits and dresses.

"Aren't you going to join them child?" Kitty turned to face an old monk, who looked at her, and the bouquet of black roses in Kitty's hands.

"Nah, I'm good, I didn't really know her… but she gave me a gift once and I wanted to show my gratitude."

The monk smiled and nodded. "She was fond of giving… as proven by all the people present."

Kitty nodded. "I read something somewhere… A person's soul is measured by how much he or she does to their fellow man, and how much the fellow man are gathered around them… or something to that sort anyway."

The monk nodded sagely. "A wise saying that… There is no doubt in my mind that Miss Denver has come safely to the lord's side."

Kitty smiled. She had never been much of a religious person, but she hoped the monk was right. As the people around the tombstone walked off, crying and holding each other tightly Kitty walked up to the tombstone, the monk smiling gently at her back, before walking back to the church and his daily duties. Finally standing in front of the grave Kitty threw the roses down on the coffin, looking at the tombstone. It was a simple grey stone.

Cassidy Denver.

25.4.1919 – 10.5-2014.

Here lies Cassidy Denver

If love could have saved you, you would have lived forever

Kitty smiled, drying her eyes gently.

"Wow so… Hi Cassidy, I hope you can hear me where you are now…if you believe that sort of thing at least… I thank you for the gift you have given me… and for the opportunities the ring will give me. I'm afraid I won't be as selfless as you have been. Most of the wishes I will use will be for my own gain. I won't be using it for evil, not that I could, laws and regulations and such right… where I will go, many will die. I will save as many as I can, but some will die, and that's not something I can stop… but I will stop a few losses, and bring some love to the world. So… once again, thank you for the gift… may you be happy where you are now."

And with that Kitty walked off leaving as the church bells rang out, and the sky clouded over. Back at her house Kitty sighed, looking around. Her stuff was packed down in boxes and conveniently turned small by magic so she could carry it around without a problem in Kitty's shoulder bag, which Kitty had thrown over her shoulder. The things she didn't need were either sold off or given to charity and her landlord had gotten his money…

"Well then" Kitty said with a small grin, lifting her hand and rubbing the ring, thinking the words she wanted to think.

"I want to go to the world of Dangan Ronpa."

Kitty closed her eyes, felt a strange feeling of coldness and a sudden flare of heat. Opening her eyes Kitty gulped. She was in the world all right. A few years into the destruction of the world. People with Monokuma masks walked around, buildings were in shambles, everywhere things where burning and people screaming. Kitty quickly lifted her hand again.

"I wish to go back a few years" she thought, everything going black, before she found herself standing in the same spot.

This time the streets were clean. No one were screaming, nothing was burning. Kitty took a deep breath. "Wow… that was some welcome" she muttered. "Now then, to be technical… I don't feel like starting kindergarten anew… let's see, the things Hope's Peak look for is a high school student who excels in something. Then let's start there shall we?"

OK… here comes the tricky part Kitty thought, turning the ring again.

"I wish I was in the year class 78 of Hope's peak starts 1st year of high school."

Another black spot and Kitty once again stood on the street. Kitty wondered silently if she had managed to get it right as she turned and blinked, seeing a young Makoto Naegi walking down the road, entering a school. Kitty grinned.

Success again.

"Ok… I wish to be the same age as Makoto Naegi."

Kitty felt herself shrink a little, before calming down. Looking into a nearby puddle Kitty took a look on herself, blonde ruffled hair, blue eyes and freckles dancing over the bridge of her nose. Satisfied Kitty walked down the street, buying a paper from a local vendor, finding the for rent pages. Kitty silently thanked the ring for helping her breeze through her Japanese language classes, quickly finding a place she was interested in.

"I wish there existed a background story for me so I could attend high school" Kitty thought. The ring shone, Kitty feeling her shoulder bag weighing down heavily.

Opening it she saw a folder. Fishing it up she found tons of legal documents, among others a birth certificate claiming that she was born many years later than she was, but with the day and month correct, the 5th of July. The certificate also named her an orphan, her so called mother dead in childbirth, father nowhere to be located. Lived originally in… England huh? Well at least it was Europe. Continuing through the folder Kitty smiled as she found clippings from newspapers, featuring pictures of herself… holding a bow and arrow.

The headlines of the articles were quite something too.

8 year old beats record for number of bulls eyes in tournament.

10 year old wins gold at junior world cup in archery.

And so forth. In addition she had enough papers from different jobs, most at medieval fairs during summer, as well as apparently just having been given the position of teacher for juniors and kids at an archery club in London the year before. And finally, at the last page, an acceptance letter from a high school in Japan for 3 years, complete with a scholarship as long as she represented the school in archery competitions.

Kitty grinned, looking down at the ring. "Why thank you ring… I always did love archery… wonder if I am as good as it says here."

Kitty thought it over, deciding to see how much she did know about archery. She was shocked as she thought it over, finding knowledge and memories of this world's Kitty Petro, complete with new information of archery as well as her old jobs and locations as well as… Kitty blinked, looking down on the newspaper she had bought to find a place to live, and aptly threw it away. Apparently she had been accepted by a Japanese family as a guest for the next 3 years, so she didn't have to worry about expenses.

Kitty found the address in her head and started walking down the road, thinking for herself that the Japanese never failed to surprise her in terms of kindness and politeness. Finally she stood in front of the door, knocking gently. The door was opened by an old woman, being so short that Kitty almost felt like a giant.

"Hi, I am Kitty Petro… are you Mrs. Kita?"

"Ah yes I am, you must be our new guest, please come in."

Kitty smiled. "Tadaima" she said, stepping inside and taking off her shoes.

"Honey, come and say hello to our new house guest."

The hall was soon filled up as Mrs. Kita's husband as well as their younger son showed up, holding a cat possessively in his arms even as the cat tried his best to flee from the kids iron grasp.

Kitty bowed gently. "Thank you for having me" she said, ruffling the head of the small boy.

"Hi there kid, will you be my new baby brother?"

The boy, probably 5 years old grinned. "Hai Nee Chan" he said, finally letting the poor cat go from his death grip, hugging Kitty.

"Your stuff came yesterday; we put everything in your new room, so you can figure out where you want everything" Mr. Kita said, pointing to a room down the hall. "Why don't you go and rest for now, I am sure that the plane ride was long for you."

Kitty grinned, "I suppose so" she said, bowing again. "Thank you for your hospitality, I will try to not be a bother."

"No bother at all child, now go and relax, we will call you when it's time for dinner."

Kitty nodded and walked down the hall and opened the door into her new room, finding boxes stacked everywhere.

Kitty sat down on the floor, trying to realize what was going on. Her so called stuff had been sent here yesterday? She had been in this world for less than an hour and yet… it was like this world had been her home her entire life. Kitty looked down on the ring.

"Magic sure worked in strange ways."

Reaching out for the closest box, Kitty opened it to find some books, as well as some CD's and a nice amount of games. Seemed like this world's her had the same interests as she did… if that made any sense. Looking around Kitty quickly spotted a box different from the others, being long and flat. Opening it she grinned.

A beautiful bow in shades of deep red and black lay in the bow, accompanied by a quiver with a logo of a lying cat. Kitty took out the bow, holding it gently, drawing at the bowstring as if she had always known how to… which she probably had. Kitty grinned, looking around. True enough if her plan worked as it should then she would be accepted into Hope's peak in 3 years, and the mutual game of killing wouldn't happen until 3 years later.

Right now she had 6 years… 6 years of growing up again, getting new friends and meeting new people and just having fun. For now, that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Life with the Kita's

Kitty used most of the first week to familiarize herself with her new environment. Her room was quickly filled with all her stuff, her bookshelf filled with manga, books and CD collection. Placing her bed up against the wall she placed a comfy low chair next to it and her own small TV at a small shelf, complete with open drawers to place her gaming consoles.

A small study desk was placed up against the window of her room, giving her a view out onto the street of the quiet neighborhood. A shelf on the wall across from her bed was a place of trophies and awards this world's her had gotten, and under the shelf a hanger for her bow and arrows. The room was all in all a pretty nice but humble room… well if you looked away from the trophies.

The family was pretty nice and a typical Japanese family. Kita Haruka was the mom of the house; she was a good cook and a stay at home mom.

Kita Daisuke was a pencil pusher, one of many middle class men who worked at a random company in a cubicle writing on paper after paper doing whatever his boss needed him to.

Then there was Kita Masao. He had just started grade school and was a curious little boy, always touching things, wanting to see how they worked. But he listened when someone talked to him and never broke any promise that he gave.

One of the first days Kitty had been living with the Kita's, Masao had found her arrows and had taken one out of its quiver. Luckily Kitty found him right before he tried poking himself with it, making him promise to never touch her arrows or bow without permission from her and his parents.

The last member of the household was Nana. She was a tortoise colored shorthaired cat, and was like any other cat, playful, lazy, and vary. She had warmed up to Kitty the very first day, when Kitty had rescued her from Masao who wanted to play with her, telling the boy that the poor cat couldn't handle the hard playing, and showed him how to let the cat come to him and how to pet her gently and in all the right places.

Right now the cat was lying on Kitty's stomach, purring contently as Kitty sat on the couch in the living room, reading Harry Potter and the philosophers' stone again for the umpteenth time, as Masao came into the room.

"Hi Nee Chan, Hi Nana."

"Hi Masao, what are you doing?"

"Helping Tou san, he said to come get you."

"Then I should go to him."

Kitty marked her page and lay down the book, lifting Nana away from her lap, putting her down in the same warm spot, the cat barely yawning before going back to sleep, Kitty turning to Masao.

"Lead the way ototo."

Masao giggled and walked off, Kitty following him out into the backyard. Kitty blinked, seeing a wooden log with a painted bull's-eye on it, as well as a smaller bull's-eye painted on the trunk of a nearby tree. On a small ledge stood 5 cans lined up and in the middle of it all, Daisuke and Haruka smiling at her.

"We decided to make a small training field for you" Daisuke said smiling. "It's not much but we thought you could enjoy it every now and then. The targets are all placed towards unpopulated houses so there is no worry of hitting anyone."

"This is very kind of you" Kitty said bowing. "Thank you so much… I'll get my stuff and try it out."

Kitty ran inside again and got her arrows and bow, as well as her shoes, putting them on as she walked outside, putting on her quiver the right way. Masao giggled and cheered, already looking forward to it.

The parents probably did too now that Kitty thought it over; they simply didn't show it as much. In a slow motion Kitty lifted her arm and grabbed an arrow. Gently she nicked it into its place on the bow and raised the bow, holding it out with a straight arm.

Slowly she pulled the arrow back, dragging it so that her hand rested at her ear, feeling her arm muscles tension at the strength. Slowly she took a deep breath, closing one eye and aiming for the middle of the bulls-eye. And then after slowly releasing her breath, she let go. The arrow flew, and quickly found its mark… in the middle of the bulls-eye. Kitty grinned, feeling a completely new, and yet old feelings of success and enjoyment, as if there was nothing more fun than to let her arrows find their target.

To the side Masao cheered, Daisuke and Haruka applauding politely.

"Can I try Nee chan?"

Kitty looked at Daisuke and Haruka who looked worried.

"I promise I will make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

Daisuke and Haruka looked at each other, then down to Masao.

"Only one shot" Daisuke said firmly.

"YAY, I will shoot it in the middle just like Nee chan."

Kitty grinned at the boy, who ran up to her and more or less jumped in place.

"OK first things first, calm down. You need to be patient and still."

Masao nodded gently.

"Stand here" Kitty said, standing up and walking up to the target, dragging out her arrow and lowering the bulls eye to Masao's height.

Walking back she lured him into the right position.

"Now hold your hand here."

Masao grabbed the bow eagerly, Kitty placing her hand over his, going down on one knee to be able to hold the bow correct, and make sure Masao didn't hurt himself.

"Now place the arrow on that resting place there, that way it will lay still when you try to shoot it."

Masao took the arrow gently, laying the arrow on its place.

"Now see at the end of the arrow how you can fasten it on the rope?"

Masao nodded, not waiting for Kitty to finish but fastened the arrow.

"Good, now hold the arrow like this, between your fingers."

Masao did as best as he could, Kitty adjusting his grip.

"Almost done now… hold the bow out with a straight hand."

Masao held out his arm, Kitty adjusting her own position as well as Masao's.

"Now pull your hand back all the way so that your hand is resting at your ear."

Technically it was Kitty who pulled at the bow, but Masao didn't need to know that.

"Now aim for the target, close one eye if it helps… and let go."

Kitty let go as she felt Masao's finger let loose, seeing the arrow fly. It didn't hit the bulls-eye, but managed to hit the uttermost part of the target.

"Kaa chan, look Kaa chan I hit it."

"I see Masao, you did very good… now let's go inside and get ready for dinner ok?"

"Hai Kaa chan."

Masao rushed inside, Haruka smiling to Kitty. "Thank you for amusing him."

"No worries Haruka san, archery is fun no matter your age."

Haruka smiled. "Now how about you tidy up, dinner will soon be ready."

And so the years went by. Kitty attended her normal boring high school, getting by and winning her school a fair share of trophies. And then one day she came home, seeing Haruka and Daisuke waiting for her.

"Yes? Is there anything wrong?"

Haruka sniffed, shaking her head. "No Kitty chan… quite the opposite."

Haruka gave Kitty a letter, unopened, holding her name and address. In the top right corner was a logo of a school. A school Kitty knew all too well.

"No way," she muttered, more for her two caretakers than herself. She opened the letter and read out loud.

Dear Petro Kitty

We at Hope's peak academy are happy to inform you of your acceptance into Hope's peak academy as the Super High School Level Archer. If you accept the first day of school orientation is…

Kitty didn't even read anything else, just sat down on the floor shaking. She was going to Hope's Peak… she was going to attend Hope's Peak… everything was going as planned.

Haruka and Daisuke were at her side. "Kitty Chan, are you ok?"

"I am fantastic" Kitty said with a grin. "Seems like I will stay in Japan a few years longer."

"And we couldn't be happier for you honey" Haruka said grinning. "Now I'll go and make you some dinner, what do you want? Ah what am I saying, I know what you want, I'll start cooking the noodles for your ramen right away, oh this is so exciting."

Haruka rushed off towards the kitchen, Daisuke chuckling.

"Congratulations Kitty Chan, this is great, you won't find a better school."

Kitty smiled, thinking for herself about what was coming, and how she couldn't protect the Kita family. So she just smiled back. "Yeah I know… I will do you proud."

And with that promise made Kitty rose up once again, walking into her room to change for dinner, her finger gently rubbing her ring as she taught out the next step.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hope's peak academy

Kitty whistled. The building was a lot taller than it looked in the game. It was quite impressive truth be told how intimidating the school was. For 3 years had she waited for this moment… and here it was. Taking a deep breath Kitty adjusted the hood on her black and red vest, and then she walked inside. The entrance hall was filled with teachers and students, a few making bigger expressions than others.

Kitty had to grin as she spotted Oogami Sakura, the huge girl giving a polite nod to a much smaller and probably terrified teacher who pointed the way to the gym and gave her a welcome pamphlet.

"Ah hi there, are you a new student?"

Kitty turned and stood face to face with a teacher. "Yes ma'am. I am Kitty Petro, Super high school level archer."

Kitty grinned, lifting her blue bandana further up on her forehead to lift her blond bushy bangs away from her eyes.

"Ah of course, here is the welcome brochure Petro san, the gym is down that way, the welcome ceremony starts in half an hour, you are free to do whatever you want until then… here is your key to your dorm room, the dorms are down that way if you want to check it out."

"Thank you" Kitty said, taking both the pamphlet and the key, noting her name inscribed in the key's key chain. "I have some archery supplies… I heard you have a dojo with lockers; would it be all right for me to use one of them for my own equipment?"

"Of course, the Dojo is on the top floor."

"Thank you" Kitty said, bowing to the teacher before she walked in the direction of the nearest stairs, intending to go with her bow and arrows up to a safe place.

Finally at the top floor Kitty found the Dojo, grinning at the sakura flowers in full bloom. A few students were already inside, most wielding kendo swords. Two people were using the archery stand, Kitty deciding to join them for a few shoots before the school's welcome ceremony started. Taking off the long backpack that held her bow and arrows Kitty pulled them out, knowing that the other two archers who was probably borrowing the school's bows by the look of their crappy quality was paying attention to her every move.

She took out an arrow and notched it, pulling it back focusing on the target's bull's-eye further down the lane, letting her arrow fly, hitting its target dead in the center. Kitty ignored the voices of the two others who were impressed with her skills.

Kitty merely drew another arrow, letting it too find its mark right next to its companion, before stopping up.

"Person on field, hold fire" she called out, as she was used to doing by now, alerting the others that she was getting her arrows.

No sooner had she gotten her arrows as a ring was heard, followed by a man's voice.

"Attention, may all students gather in the gym, the welcome ceremony starts in 10 minutes."

Kitty took her arrows and bow, placing them in one of the lockers, taking its key with her. Rushing down the stairs she quickly found herself down on the ground floor, rushing to the gym, finally getting to her destination a tad winded.

"You ok?"

Kitty looked up, seeing Ishimaru, looking concerned at her.

"Just wanted to make sure I made it" Kitty said, leaning her hands on her knees catching her breath.

"Good to see that there are people out there who take punctuality serious" Ishimaru said, holding out his hand.

"Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Super high school level hall monitor."

"Petro Kitty, Super high school level archer, please call me Kitty."

"I will, now please, it's about to start."

Ishimaru opened the door for Kitty, bowing gently. "Ladies first."

"Why thank you" Kitty said with a smile, walking inside the gym.

Ishimaru was a nice guy all in all… to bad for him that Kitty played for the opposing team. Not that Kitty thought that Ishimaru was polite to get her in bed with him, he was simply one of the few men left out there with a touch of politeness… speaking of which.

"Hi, is that seat taken?"

Kitty grinned down as the red eyes of Celestia Ludenberg looked up at her, the seat next to her empty. "No it's not."

"May I sit down?"

"I suppose you may."

Kitty sat down, holding out a hand. "Kitty Petro, Super high school level Archer."

"Celestia Ludenberg, High school level gambler, I would very much like it if you call me Celeste."

"Call me Kitty and we have a deal" Kitty said, taking Celeste's hand gently in her own and gently kissed her knuckles.

Celeste didn't comment on it, she was probably already trying to figure out where to place her on the list of people she wanted to deal with and not. All talk ceased as a man stepped up.

"Welcome one and all, to a new year at Hope's Peak academy. I am Kirigiri Jin, I am the headmaster of this prestigious school."

Kitty yawned and leaned backwards on her chair, pulling her bandana down over her eyes. "Wake me when we are told to get up" she said jokingly to Celeste, who was probably ignoring her.

It was sad Kitty thought to herself, how none of her classmates was going to remember this… well except for Junko and Mukuro but they didn't really count did they?

Kirigiri Jin continued on talking for nearly half an hour about past achievements of the school and what this school meant for the hope of the future. Then finally…

"And now I would like to ask all our new students to step up to the stage, to show the world what hope for the future will look like."

"Wow this guy has a thing for hope huh" Kitty said, stretching as she rose from her place, Celeste sighing.

"It seems like our headmaster has a superiority complex. Like he thinks that anything that happens here will affect the world."

Kitty bit back a reply, only gave a low nervous chuckle as she stepped up to the podium, finally seeing all of her classmates gathered in one line.

Sakura and Asahina were already chatting away as if they had been best friends forever. Mukuro stood close to her sister, shooting everyone vary gazes, as if silently daring them all to try anything to her sister.

To her right Celeste stood, wrapping her hair around her steel covered finger absentmindedly, and to her left…

"Hi there, I am Naegi Makoto, Super high school level Luck."

"Ah winner of the raffle, nice to meet you, I am Petro Kitty, Super high school level Archer. Call me Kitty."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Hope's peak class 78."

Kirigiri Jin smiled at them all. "Go to classroom 2-C, your teacher will wait there for you, for you all to get to know each other better."

Jin looked down the line, looking at his daughter who refused to meet his gaze.

"It's nice to see you again Kyoko."

Kirigiri simply huffed, walking down the steps out of the gym, probably heading to the classroom.

…

"All right class lets gather around and tell each other something about themselves so we can get to know each other better."

"Why don't you start dear?"

Kitty looked at the teacher who had looked at her and rose from her chair.

"All right, I am Petro Kitty, please call me Kitty, I am the Super high school level Archer. I am originally from England, love anime and videogames and I am a lesbian."

Kitty grinned and winked towards Celeste as she had raised an eyebrow at the last announcement.

"I hope we will all become good friends."

And with that Kitty sat down as Maizono rose from her seat, stepping a tad away from Kitty as if afraid. Kitty ignored her, turning to Hifumi who had smiled as he realized he had a classmate who was a fellow nerd.

…

The first months of school went by in a flash. Kitty got to know her fellow classmates both good and bad. Maizono lured around the boys playing innocent and got them to help her carry her stuff around and do her homework for her cause she was so weak and defenseless herself.

Makoto was one of the guys who of course did everything he could for her; because of course he was an old friend. Asahina and Sakura rarely left each other's side, always hanging out in the locker room, at the pool or in the dojo. Kitty's closest allies became unsurprisingly Celeste and Hifumi.

Celeste had always been her favorite character when playing the game, and now that she was near her Celeste let her stay close as Kitty was one of the few that didn't seem to mind losing games to Celeste.

As long as she had company, Kitty rarely cared about what was going on. As for Hifumi…

"No Hifumi, I refuse to accept that you think that an anime of a small pink princess with a magic wand solving world problems by going after humans emotions is the best anime ever created. Heretic Angel Mochi Mochi Princess is not, I repeat NOT the most amazing thing on this planet… check Celeste, your turn."

"How dare you Petro Kitty Dono, the characters, the design, the colors, the plot…"

"Nonexistent, terrible, 50 shades of pink and childish, all in that order Hifumi. I am not saying that a children's anime couldn't be good, just look at the new generation of my little pony, but Heretic Angel is not a good example Hifumi. I get that it was one of the first animes you saw, but that does not mean that it gives you a free pass to call it the greatest thing since toasted bread."

"Well if not Heretic Angel Mochi Mochi Princess then what anime would you call the greatest anime you have ever seen."

"Good question" Kitty said, groaning as Celeste silently moved her bishop up the board taking her knight.

"Check Kitty san."

"Personally Hifumi I got to admit that Bleach has always been one of my favorite animes. It has its flaws and a stupid amount of filler… Then there is also Fairy tail… Kill la kill is pretty damn awesome… you know what Hifumi, I can't give you my favorite anime, I just know that an anime with enough pink colors in it to make a normal person color blind is not the best anime out there, and you can agree to disagree on it… now please stop yelling, I need to concentrate, I am very close to beating my record here."

"Record?"

"On how many moves until she loses" Celeste said with a grin.

"And this is a record to strive for why?"

The question didn't come from Hifumi, but from Kuwata who had walked up to the three others in the rec room.

"Because if I can hold on for 3 more moves Celeste has promised that she'll do 1 thing for me, no matter what I ask."

"A promise? And you trust the self proclaimed queen of liars do you?"

"Of course not, I had her sign a written contract. Now why are you here Kuwata, shouldn't you be playing boy toy for Maizono?"

Celeste sniggered as Kitty leaned backwards, studying the board, before lifting her hand, moving her knight into the lane for the bishop.

"Two more moves" she said, Celeste already reaching up to take the knight with her bishop.

"Check… now what are you going to do Petro san?"

Kitty looked up at Celeste, taunting her with the last name, a trick she often used when she was gambling on Kitty getting flustered… but two could play that game.

"What I am going to do? I am going to play dirty."

"Oh this I can't wait to see… hit me."

"Two words… Yasuhiro Taeko."

Kitty tried hard to not grin as Celeste's always perfect gaze fell. Kitty moved her King 1 square up, making it impossible for Celeste's bishop to take the king.

"Your turn."

Celeste was scowling at her. And then she rose from her chair, grabbing Hifumi and Kuwata by the shoulders.

"What the… Celeste, what are you…"

"OUT. BOTH OF YOU, OUT."

Celeste more or less threw the two out and closed the door, dragging one of the unused chairs up to the door to ensure that no one came in. Then she turned to Kitty who smiled at her.

"Your move… Celestia Ludenberg."

Celeste sat down looking at Kitty with an almost hurtful expression. Kitty sighed.

"Yeah ok, I am sorry, I went a tad far, don't worry, I won't tell the others about your real name, you have my word."

"What I want to know is how you found out in the first place."

Celeste said huffing, absentmindedly moving her tower on the board.

"Check."

"You let your student ID lie out on the table when I visited you last week… curiosity got the better of me."

Celeste huffed, as Kitty moved her king out of harm's way once again, Kitty grinning.

"New record too… your turn."

Celeste smiled. "Making your opponent too flustered to do a decent move… you are learning… check mate. Now, I do believe we had an agreement, what do you want me to do Kitty?"

Kitty smiled wide, leaning to whisper into Celeste's ear. "Fuck me senseless… my room in an hour?"

Celeste didn't even bat an eyelash. "I'll be there."

Kitty grinned, walking out of the room, seeing Kuwata stand outside, having been joined by Maizono and Makoto.

"Evening guys… Maizono. The rec room is now cleansed for bad vibes, if you feel like using it for something."

"You are horrible Petro" Maizono said with a scowl.

"At least I don't hide who I am behind a cute innocent persona" Kitty said huffing.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Kitty huffed, looking at Kuwata and Makoto.

"I say this because I care, this girl will be the death of you both, stop doing stuff for her simply because she pouts or give a small innocent smile."

"Hey, don't bully my friends."

"Friends huh, are that what they are? When was the last time you did anything for them? Without getting something in return?"

"Maizono san, Kitty san, please don't argue."

"I'll leave it alone if she will" Kitty said looking at Maizono.

"Fine" Maizono said, walking past Kitty into the rec room, ignoring the others. Kuwata quickly followed, Kitty stopping Makoto as he was about to follow them.

"All joking aside Makoto… Maizono is a multimillion pop idol. You think she got as far as she did by being a cute naive nice girl? Get real Makoto, or she will break your heart."

And with that Kitty walked off towards her room, to get ready for Celeste's visit.

…

Kitty gasped. It was mid June, and she had just been stupid enough to challenge Asahina to a 20 lap swim in the pool.

"Not bad Kitty, you are a great swimmer, with some training you might even be a challenge."

Kitty scowled up at Asahina where she sat at the ledge of the pool grinning and drying her hair with a towel.

"Funny girl… how is life for you? Told Sakura you love her yet?"

Asahina was taken so out of left field by her comment that she almost lost her protein shake into the pool.

Kitty grinned. "That a no then?"

"Shhhh, not another word, what if she hears you?"

"Oh come on, you two couldn't be a more obvious pair if you started fucking each other in the hallway."

Asahina's face turned the same color as her jacket. "Kitty we're not…"

"Not yet, because you two like each other too much to do anything about it… think about it Hina, would you two dating really change all that much from what you already do?"

"But… it would be weird if we started dating wouldn't it? We're in the same class and all…"

Kitty swam over to the ladder and joined Asahina on the ledge.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah sure."

"Celeste and I have been sexually active with each other since about a month after the school year started. Maizono and Kuwata are fucking each other and Makoto probably thinks that he is dating Maizono but they should wait with doing anything more than hugging until after the wedding. To be honest I think that Oowada and Ishimaru are always yelling at each other because they want to fuck each other hard but are too proud to admit it, but it could also be my imagination. Fukawa is stalking Togami with no luck as you probably know, and Celeste and I are very close to finding out if we should step in and help with the problem before it turns ugly… Hagakure have tried hitting on every single girl in this school several times without success, last I heard Hifumi was begging Chihiro to make him a 2D computer model, we all know what for, Junko and Mukuro are probably involved with half the school by now and that just leaves Kirigiri… who is probably the exception to the rule so far."

Kitty smiled at Asahina who was beet red in the face. "Hey now, no need to be so shy about it" Kitty said with a grin. "We are all teenagers here; lust is a thing we deal with all the time. Now for the love of god Asahina stop beating around the bush."

And with that said Kitty walked back to the locker room, leaving a blushing Asahina behind.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Memory loss

And here they were then… outside people were screaming, buildings burning and sirens going off constantly. Kirigiri Jin stood next to his video camera, filming in the entryway to the gym.

"Well then, let's start the interview." Kitty nodded, barely trusting her voice. In her hand hidden in her pocket was a letter from the authorities… the Kita family had all perished… rather gruesome deaths too.

"You have to forgive me, I have to record this interview, I'm not very good at multitasking and talking and adding notes will be impossible for me."

Kitty smiled. "No worries Headmaster Kirigiri, I understand."

"The recording will substitute as a written contract, not that we don't trust you, but it's a precaution. Please don't let it bother you."

Kitty smiled again. "I have already told you headmaster, it's no issue for me."

"Very well. I will get straight to the point… You could very well end up spending the rest of your life here inside the academy… do I have your consent?"

"Absolutely" Kitty said nodding. "It's better than being out there."

"Thank you… and I am sorry, I will try everything in my power to take care of you."

"Not your fault" Kitty said smiling. She bowed gently and walked away. As she walked outside she saw Kirigiri gaze thoughtfully at the floor, Kitty walked up to her.

"Hey Kirigiri we've been friends for about 3 years now right?"

"I suppose we have, why?"

"When I have given advice… have it ever been a faulty one?"

"No… it hasn't."

"Then listen to this one, even if you never listen to any other… go to your dad NOW, hug him and say that you forgive him… your petty arguments are no longer valid."

Kirigiri looked to the floor again, before nodding and rushing off to see her dad.

"What did you do now?" Kitty rolled her eyes, turning to look at Maizono who glared at her, tears running down her face.

"I gave a family the chance to make up, before it was too late. And why are you crying?"

"I finally reached someone where my group was performing… they are all dead."

"And why are you telling me and not someone who actually cares?"

"Because no one else seems to care… I don't get it, Kuwata and Naegi are avoiding me and I don't know why."

"I know why" Kitty said, not caring how much she was hurting Maizono at the moment. Soon her memories would be gone anyways.

"You were probably too busy being in the middle of a climax to remember, but Naegi and I walked in on you and Kuwata in the storage room a week ago… we left but later on I was out late practicing my archery and I heard Naegi and Kuwata argue… something about Naegi being convinced that you two were dating and Kuwata saying that you had told him that you weren't interested."

Maizono went pale. "Oh god."

"He has nothing to do with it… I mean seriously Maizono; the entire class has been wondering how long it would take those two to see that you double teamed them… and this is your just reward. Now excuse me Maizono, I need to be with my own girlfriend… you should go and do what you can to fix this… we will all be living together for quite some time."

Kitty walked off, turning the ring in her hand. "I wish my memories would not be lost."

She kept chanting those words as she walked down the hall, towards the dorms. At the entrance to the dorm she stopped, seeing two faces, deep in conversation. Kitty cleared her throat.

"Ah hi Kitty, how are you doing?"

"Terrible Enoshima, thank you for asking."

"Well who isn't feeling terrible right now. But think of all the fun times we've had… like that time Maizono called your archery talent useless and you had a contest to see who was better at the other's talent and the loser could do whatever they wanted with the loser for 24 hours, that was hilarious."

Kitty had to smile at that memory. "Celeste still have the sound of Maizono begging for me to continue to fuck her silly as a ringtone… god times I admit."

Mukuro laughed. "And when you closed Asahina and Sakura inside that one empty classroom during the night, telling them that it was for their own good and that they weren't getting any protein until they would be honest with each other."

"And don't get me started on that time with Fukawa… I don't even want to know what you did to her, all I know is that one moment Byakuya is ordering Fukawa to stop breathing his air, the next you have bitch smacked him over the face and Celeste carried Fukawa away, calling a reality intervention."

"Cute you two… now I would very much like to be with my girl… step aside please."

Junko grinned. "What's the rush Petro… you have the rest of your life here don't you? Neither you nor Celeste is going anywhere."

Kitty met Junko's eyes, but not her smile. "Let me go Junko… or shall we continue down the lane of embarrassing things that you went through… like that paddle incident?"

Junko raised her arms, letting Kitty pass her.

"Bye Junko… I will see you later… nice seeing you Mukuro."

And with that Kitty walked to the dorm, to stay in Celeste's arms for as long as possible.

…

"Hey sis, are you sure about this?"

Junko looked at Mukuro who was adjusting her wig, looking unsure into her mirror.

"My dear, dear sister, have you forgotten why we do this?"

"For despair, I know… and I will do whatever you want me to do, but wouldn't you rather play with them yourself?"

"Being the mastermind sounds more fun" Junko said grinning. "Besides, who got the best grades on robotics here?"

"Fujisaki did."

Junko sniffed. "Is that distain I smell?"

"Yes it is… this wig itch; the contacts sting, the false nails are unnecessary, and don't get me started on the 5 layers of makeup."

"Well you wouldn't have to have so much makeup on you if you hadn't gotten that ugly tattoo on your hand."

"So that is what this is about… you are still mad that I left. I left to become a better soldier, a great person to help out when we finally would make a move… I am here now, is that not enough?"

Junko sighed. "You are right… I am sorry dear sister mine, I just missed you."

Junko leaned forward, kissing the older twin on the forehead. "Now how about you and I create a little chaos?"

"Is everything ready already?"

"As good as… I'm on my way to activate Monokuma, and then it's straight to the headmaster… everyone else is snoozing deeply, you get the mission of taking out their memories and place them randomly around the school in the first floor. Close off all the other floors… I will see you soon dear sister of mine, and then the game of mutual killing can begin."

…

Kitty opened her eyes, grunting in pain. Looking around she saw chairs and desks, a huge blackboard in front of her… she was in one of the classrooms. Thinking back she tried remembering what had happened… but the last she remembered was falling asleep in her bed, Celeste next to her, breathing heavily into her chest.

Looking around Kitty sighed. Cameras lined the walls, as did all the new monitors. All right then… here we go.

Kitty looked herself over. She was dressed in her usual clothes, a hooded vest in black and red, a bow and arrow symbol stitched in over her heart. Basic blue jeans covered her legs, and a pair of basic black socks was tucked into her black and red running shoes. Over her forehead was her blue bandana, holding her blonde hair away from her face. On her finger her precious ring, that never left her finger, not even during her and Celeste's private play sessions. Under it all she felt her traditional sports bra and underpants sit comfortably over her buttocks and other parts.

All right, either she had woken up herself, gotten dressed and left before being assaulted, or Mukuro and Junko was a helluva lot more effective in their brainwashing scheme than she had anticipated. Looking to her side she saw a poorly drawn welcome pamphlet. Kitty huffed.

'Ah Junko you never were much of an artist.'

Kitty rose from her seat, finding her balance, shaking her head free of fuzzy thoughts. The main entrance… that should be where the others were going to gather. Walking out of the room Kitty found herself walking down the familiar hallways, getting to the entrance, finding that it was almost empty… almost.

"Hey, are you a student? Do you know what is going on?"

Kitty stared at Enoshima Junko, or rather Ikusaba Mukuro, who was playing confused and worried.

"No idea" Kitty said, stepping up to her. "One minute I was walking into the school, the next, darkness."

"Enoshima Junko, high school level fashionista."

"Petro Kitty, Super high school level archer, call me Kitty."

Soon everyone else came walking to the entrance hall, Naegi being the last, looking distraught and confused. After introductions had been made for the 2nd time during the 3 years everyone else seemed to have forgotten, people started talking, wondering what was happening.

Hagakure and Kuwata was the first to think that this was all a trick and that they all should relax until more info was given. Famous last words that Kitty thought to herself, looking worried over at Celeste who had her you are all stupid face on her.

Everyone was starting to relax, just as the school bell rang and the monitor in the hall burst to life, the static hiding the picture of who was talking, but the sweet whimsical voice carrying through with a message.

"Ahh, Ahh, mic check, mic check. May I have your attention please? Hello? Is this thing on? Can you hear me? Ahem, very well then. Ahem. To all new students, I would now like to hold an entrance ceremony, so please assemble in the gymnasium, immediately. Catch ya later."

The screen went black, Kitty whistling. "Well now… that was interesting. Nothing to do for now than to listen I suppose."

Hagakure grinned. "See, nothing to worry about, this is just some prank done by the faculty."

Kitty didn't say anything, just walked towards the gym.

"H-hey, where are you going?"

Kitty turned to Makoto. "You heard the mischievous little voice. I'm going to the gym. For now I don't see why we shouldn't listen."

And with that Kitty walked to the gym, smiling as she felt Celeste walk up to her side. "Can I help you Celeste?"

"I like your company… don't know why, but for now you'll be my new servant."

"Goodie" Kitty said with a grin. "You should know that I am gay and find you ludicrously attractive."

"Good, that means I won't have to do much to keep you loyal."

Kitty laughed, finding that this was sort of nice… if you looked away from the fact that none of her classmates knew that they had been friends for a total of 3 years and was about to start murdering each other for various sakes of despair and greed. At long last the entire class was in the gym, Kitty watching the podium in anticipation… and then… out of nowhere…

"Hey, have we got everyone? All right then, let's get started."

Everyone turned to the sound, a few jumping backwards as Monokuma made his first appearance.

"Huh? A teddy bear?"

"I'm not a teddy bear, I'm Monokuma. I'm your headmaster. Nice to meetcha."

Shocked silence was the only thing that was registered, before Kitty decided to talk.

"Hey Hagakure, that thing about this being a normal entrance ceremony, I call bullshit on your theory."

"NGHAAA THE TEDDY BEAR, IT SPEAKS."

"No shit Hifumi thank you for pointing that out" Kitty said, making Celeste chuckle.

"Relax" Ishimaru said, more to himself than the others. "It probably have a speaker installed or something."

"Weren't you listening? I said I'm not a teddy bear, I am your headmaster Monokuma."

Kitty took notice of Monokuma's glowing red eye, stepping back a tad. She had no intention being close to a literary ticking bomb this early into the game.

"NGHAA IT MOVES."

Kitty tried hard to suppress her laughter at Hifumi's outbursts, but found it hard, as Mondo was starting to lose it.

"Calm the hell down it must be remote control or something."

Monokuma started sulking. "That hurts… that hurts deeper than the Mariana trench. I'm not some silly children's toy."

"I wouldn't be so sure" Kitty said, not letting the bear go on about how awesome he was.

"Hey I was in the middle of a beary long rant."

"Beary? Oh god he is trying to use puns." Celeste lifted a hand to her mouth amused, Kitty sniggering.

"All right, all right, Time's a wasting, how about we get down to brass tacks?"

"OK now you aren't even pretending to be the same toy."

It was Mukuro who talked; Kitty smiling at the girl's annoyance at her sister's acting skills.

"Quiet in the audience."

Kitty snickered again.

"And now it has gone back to normal" Sakura observed, not amused at all.

"Please rise, bow, good morning."

Ishimaru did as instructed. "GOOD MORNING."

"Don't just do whatever he tells you to." It was Fukawa who had finally found her voice.

"Now in commemoration of this momentous occasion, I would first like to say a few words about your new life that you guys will have here."

And here we go Kitty thought, holding her mask.

"You guys, with your overflowing talents, represent our world's greatest hope. So that we can protect that talent and that hope… you will be living together here inside the academy walls. It is our hope that you will be able to maintain order and dwell together in peace and harmony. Now then the duration for this arrangement… the rest of your life."

Again, stunned silence.

"What did you just say?"

"Our whole lives?"

"In this school?"

It took all of Kitty's strength to not comment on the fact that no more than a week ago they all had agreed to the plan.

"No need to worry, we got plenty of moolah so we will make sure you all have enough to eat and other things to be comfy."

"That is not the problem" Maizono called out, sounding near panic.

"You can't be serious… you're not, like, saying that we will, like, stay here forever for real are you?" Mukuro again, doing a great job selling the standard fashionista troupe.

"I am not a liar, that much you can believe," Monokuma said, almost upset at the accusation. "Also, the school has been completely cut off from the outside. No need to worry about that side anymore. Forget that entire filthy place."

"Wait… are you telling me that all those steel plates and stuff on the windows are to keep us inn?" Makoto found his voice.

"Either that or to keep something else out" Kitty said with a non caring shrug, ignoring the look she got from Mukuro.

"Bull's-eye" Monokuma said with a grin. "No one is coming in or out of this place, so forget about trying. With that said, enjoy your new life here at the academy."

"What the hell man. This is not a cool joke, especially not coming from a faculty member."

"Calm down Kuwata; don't make the kidnapper angry, bad stuff usually happens when you do."

"Listen to the smart blonde porcupine."

Oowada was getting pissed. "Damn you asshole, let us go now or else I will fucking bust your head in."

"Wow the accusations never stop do they? Well fine, I know how it is, it's a bear eat bear world out there after all, but fine with me, you can all check out the place later and see if I speak the truth or not."

"That is going to be a problem" Celeste said frowning. "I can't spend the rest of my life here."

"Wow you guys, make up your mind. You all accepted the term of coming to this school and now you want to leave? We haven't even finished the entrance ceremony yet. Well then… to tell you the truth… it's not like you can't leave…" everyone looked up.

"I smell trouble" Kitty muttered, just low enough for Celeste and Sakura who stood closest to hear.

"I as a headmaster have put together a special program for anyone who wishes to leave. I call it graduation. Now here is how this system works. You guys can live your life here however you see fit as long as you uphold the rules and keep order… when someone destroys that order, they get to leave. That is graduation in very simple moves."

"You could have made it simpler" Kitty said; knowing that no one had any idea what this crazy bear was talking about.

"UPUPU. OK then… I talk about murder."

"MURDER?"

"Calm down Naegi."

"But he said."

"And I am sure he meant it… right bear?"

"Precisely. Beating, stabbing, pounding, cutting, burning, crushing, strangling, slaughtering, hexing, method doesn't matter… you want out, you got to kill someone for it. Do whatever it takes for the best results for the worst methods. UPUPU."

No one spoke, it wasn't necessary. "As I said, you guys are our greatest hope, imagine the despair of throwing hope into a coliseum and turning it onto itself. It is so EXCITING."

"THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?" Kuwata was losing his cool again.

"What? What the word coliseum means? I am sure I can find a dictionary around here somewhere."

"That was not what he meant, why would we want to kill each other?"

"Precisely, you are spouting nonsense, let us return home NOW."

"Calm down, the lot of you."

Everyone turned to Kitty who had finally lost it. "All you are doing is making the bear mad… he's not going to let us go just because we ask him to."

"Precisely. This is your home now… your entire world. So kill to your heart's content, kill, kill, kill till there is nothing left."

Hagakure sighed. "Dude how long are you going to keep this up, we get it, you scared us good, now drop the charade huh?"

"Hagakure, stop talking, this is serious" Kitty said.

"Come on this is a trick right?"

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, GET OUT OF MY WAY."

Oowada rushed up to the bear, grabbing it by its head. "This shit has gone on for long enough, I don't give a shit if you are a remote controlled bear, I am going to grind you to dust."

Monokuma cried out. "Attacking the headmaster is against the rules."

"SHUT IT, LET US GO NOW OR ELSE YOU WILL BE IN A WORLD OF HURT."

Monokuma didn't answer, simply started beeping.

"Oh shit" Kitty said. "OOWADA, THROW IT AWAY."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"She means throw it NOW."

Kirigiri had understood the danger too as the beeping went faster and faster. Oowada did as he was told and then…

BOOOOM.

"What the…"

Kitty sighed as she shook her hand to get vision from all the smoke.

"Seriously, you are the so called ultimate gang leader and you don't recognize the sound of a bomb timer?"

"Why are you so relaxed about this? The bloody teddy bear blew up, now what do we do?"

"For the love of god guys, I am not a teddy bear."

Everyone turned, seeing a brand new unscathed Monokuma sitting on the podium.

"SHIT THERE IS ANOTHER ONE."

"Would everyone please stop yelling, my ears are still ringing from the explosion" Kitty said.

"You bastard, you tried to kill me."

"Well DUH, you tried to break the rules. I am your headmaster, break the rules, and face punishment. I will let this time go with a warning… next time however, you should be careful. Bad rule breaking children won't get away with a mere spanking around here."

Kitty wondered if that was directed at her, as she once had found a very drunk Junko at her doorstep one night wanting company. The rest of the night was filled with gag balls, handcuffs, butt plugs and a paddle which by the end of the night had turned Junko's sweet ass a deep tomato red. Good times Kitty thought once more, focusing again as Asahina spoke up.

"This is insane."

"And finally I have a welcome gift for you. Here is your very own student ID, I call them ElectroID's. Whatever you do, don't lose them, they are stupidly expensive and is an integral part of your new life here in the academy. Be sure to check out the school rules. When you open it, it will display your name, so make sure you have the right one. After all these things can do more than to just identify you. They are waterproof, insanely durable and do a lot of other cool stuff. And again people… there is a no tolerance for school rule breaking. Now I think that about does it for this entrance ceremony. Until next time."

And with that Monokuma vanished, leaving 16 others behind.

Ishimaru was the first to speak. "Would anyone like to tell me what just happened?"

"A robot toy has kidnapped us and decided to not let us go until we kill each other… did I miss anything?"

Kitty asked turning to Celeste who was looking though her ID for the school rules.

"Sounds about right."

Fukawa was clutching her head in panic. "But-but killing each other or live here for the rest of our lives? What is this?"

"Everyone calm down" Kirigiri said, she too looking through her ID at the rules. "Right now we need to focus and see how much of what we are being told is the truth and what to do from there."

"Right now we have 2 options. Live here… or kill someone and get to leave, correct?" Kitty looked at Celeste, who looked as calm as she always did.

"Who would do such a thing?" Fujisaki seemed like he could cry.

"This is a joke, this isn't happening, is it?" Ishimaru looked nervous, Togami being the one to state the one fact that no one seemed to want to talk about.

"Maybe it is a joke… maybe it's true. The thing we have to worry about now is how many here took it seriously."

People stopped what they were doing, casting worried glances around them, as if someone was going to jump out and attack them all.

And so it began. It signalized the end of an era, and the start of a new one. A fight for survival, and a fight for hope.

And Kitty would be doing her damndest to make sure that as many as possible lived.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

No way out

Kirigiri was the first who spoke up, nothing betraying her state of mind.

"So… what do you plan on doing now? Are you all just going to stand here and look at each other?"

Her cold disapproving glare shooting at everyone in the room, Ishimaru taking it upon himself to take the lead. "You are right. There are times when we must push forward, no matter how frightening or uncomfortable the situation may be. How could I have forgotten this, I am so ashamed of myself. Someone hit me, I cannot forgive myself before you do."

Kitty rolled her eyes. Ishimaru was always so overdramatic. Oowada frowned at him.

"If you got enough energy to make all that noise, move your butt instead and help out here."

Hifumi looked around. "So um… what is the plan?"

Kuwata rolled his eyes. "What do you think idiot, we need to find a way out of here."

Mukuro nodded. "And while we are at it, find the creep that controls that Monokuma bear and beat his ass."

"Just remember to check the rules" Kitty said speaking up, finishing up looking through hers. "Let's not get ourselves killed by accidently breaking something."

Celeste smiled. "I agree, no need to let our ignorance get in the way of progress."

Everyone nodded in agreement, looking through the rules. After a while they all looked up, Oowada being pissed.

"The fuck is this shit? Like fuck I am going to let myself be pushed around by some stupid rules."

"Hey if you want to get blown up by all means, continue on as usual" Kitty said, ignoring the angry look on Mondo's face.

Hifumi gulped. "Um, I vote for not being blown up, it might be wise to do as they say Oowada Mondo Dono."

Oowada looked thoughtful. "A man keeps his promise… even in death. No fucking way I am dying now."

"That's the spirit" Kitty said grinning.

Maizono spoke up. "Um, guys, I have a question about rule 6."

Kitty looked at her.

"The villain who kills his companion will be allowed to graduate provided his crime is not betrayed to the other students. In all essence, I think it means something like this. The killer will go if no one can figure out whom it is that have done it."

Byakuya huffed. "Well obviously. For now I say we follow the rules, and learn as we go."

"A-anyways, enough about this stupid murder stuff."

Kitty smiled at Asahina who looked like she was calming down.

"Now we know the rules, let's start looking around."

"I agree" Kitty said, seeing Ishimaru open his mouth to start rambling as he always did.

"I'm off alone" Byakuya said, starting to walk.

Mukuro huffed. "Say what now? Like, why would you do that?"

"I don't trust you. For all you know someone might already be planning to fight their way out and I don't plan on being the first victim."

Maizono gasped. "Wait, no one here is planning to…"

"and how would you know that?" Maizono stopped talking as Togami scowled at her.

"No one thinks alike. Just because you don't plan on doing anything doesn't mean that no one else is. Or have you forgotten how quick you all panicked when Monokuma gave his announcement… now I will leave, and do what I feel like doing."

Byakuya started walking, being stopped by Oowada.

"You aren't going anywhere you bastard."

"Begone you plankton."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"He calls you small and insignificant" Kitty called out helpfully.

"Ah you mean you are asking me to feed you your teeth? I am more than happy to oblige."

Makoto stepped up, Kitty following him.

"Stop it guys this isn't going to solve anything."

Kitty dragged him away by the hood. "Let them let loose some steam, besides, Togami could use a reality check on the fact that he thinks he can do and say whatever he wants."

No sooner had the words gotten out from Kitty's mouth before a loud smack was heard, everyone looking from Kitty to Oowada and Togami, Togami holding a hand over his eye, his glasses on the floor, Oowada cracking his knuckles.

"All right then" Kitty said with a grin. "Now that we have all cooled down, the ElectroID's showed a map, the dorms seems to be down that way, let's see what we can find down there, it might even be some ice for Togami to put on his precious eye."

…

Kitty frowned. They had taken stuff from her room. She had known that some of the stuff would be gone, like the photos and trophies she had gotten during the 3 years she had gone here, but they had taken more than that.

"Oy Monokuma, I know you can hear me, I want a word."

"Hai?" Kitty turned, seeing Monokuma standing near the door. "When I walked through the door of Hope's peak I was carrying a bag with my bow and arrows. When I didn't have them when I woke up I assumed that someone had placed them somewhere safe… they aren't here in my room, so where the hell is my bow and arrows?"

Kitty had of course taken care to get her bow from the dojo sometime after the interviews were finished. By all things her bow should be in its place at the corner of her room… it wasn't.

"A bow is a very dangerous weapon, and not welcome in a healthy school environment, you could harm someone with that thing."

"Dang it bear, I want my bow back."

"And I want to make sure that this game of mutual killing will start… give me a death and I'll give you your bow and arrows."

"No thank you… I'd rather you didn't play William Tell with my body… fine bear have it your way, but I will want my bow back when this is all said and done."

And with that Kitty walked out of her room, locking her door. She walked down the hallway, heading for the cafeteria. Once there she sat down at a table, seeing Maizono come out of the kitchen with Naegi in tow.

"Ah, hi there Kitty san, how went your investigation?"

"I went through my room. I'll continue when everyone else is back… what did you find?"

"A fully stocked pantry, Monokuma came and told us that it's being restocked every now and then so we don't have to worry about starving. Also Togami kun found an ice pack for his black eye."

"It's his own fault for arguing with a gang leader" Kitty said, having no sympathies for Togami whatsoever.

"Where is he by the way?"

"He rushed off after getting the ice, telling us that he would do his own investigation."

"In other words he is sulking somewhere."

"Well let him sulk, for now I say we relax, the others shouldn't take too long getting back."

Kitty was right of course. Soon everyone was back with news from their investigation.

"All right, lets start talking about what we found" Kitty said, Fujisaki lifting his hand.

"Umm… aren't we missing someone? That purple haired girl."

"Kirigiri I think her name was" Mukuro said frowning. "Did anyone see her?"

"I am sure she's all right" Kitty said shrugging. "She'll come when she'll come, we all agreed on meeting here… now who wants to start?"

"It's no good" Asahina said sighing. "Sakura Chan and I have tried to get off the steel plates on all the windows, no luck."

"I went around the dorm" Ishimaru declared. "Its one room for each of us here, equipped with a key with our names on the handle."

Mukuro spoke up next. "Fujisaki and I tested out the rooms, they are completely soundproof."

Fujisaki nodded. "We screamed at the top of our lungs, nothing was heard."

Celeste smiled. "They also come with own private showers, even with a lock on the shower door."

"Only in the girl's rooms though" Kitty pointed out. "I read it on a note on the wall."

Sakura huffed. "While it has nothing to do with getting out, I found stairs leading up to the next floor. They were all blocked by shutters, and there were no switches to turn them on. In other words, for now it seems like we are limited to being on the first floor."

"All right, anyone else have anything to report?"

No one spoke, until a new person walked inside the room making Kitty smile.

"Hi there Kirigiri, what took you so long?"

"I found this" Kirigiri said, throwing a map onto the table.

"It's the plan drawings of the first floor of Hope's peak academy."

Kitty looked at it. "It's identical to the map in the ElectroID's… which means that this really is Hope's peak and not someplace else."

Asahina blinked. "But… if this is Hope's peak, where are the other students? How were we kidnapped and how have no one noticed the giant steel plates on the windows, they weren't here when I stood outside looking at the building."

"Come on guys, why are you all still stressing over this?"

Everyone looked over at Hagakure who grinned.

"This is just a stupid prank from the faculty; this isn't anything to worry about."

Kitty raised her eyebrow. "Seriously? A heavily advanced robot that is almost a bomb that almost killed Oowada, steel plates on all doors and soundproof rooms and you still think this is a game? What kind of mystic are you?"

Kitty sighed and shook her head. "Well, in any case I assume you all know what this all means."

"What are you talking about? We haven't found anything useful" Fukawa screamed in agony. "Not how to get out, not who has kidnapped us, nothing."

"On the contrary" Celeste said smiling to Kitty.

"Kitty Chan here is right; there is one thing to be gathered from our search. We are trapped here, in a sealed building without any way of escaping."

Again silence filled the surroundings, Kitty rising from her chair before an argument could start up again.

"Well I think that's almost it… one more thing though that should be addressed. I would like to implore a student made rule. We can't enforce it if broken, but at the same time it will probably help a lot on morale. I propose that we make the rule that no student is allowed to leave their room at nighttime, that is to say 10 PM to 7 AM."

"Why would we have this rule?" Fukawa asked looking curious.

"Simple… I don't know about you but I would sleep a lot better knowing that no one would come after me during night time. We can lock our doors making sure that no one gets in without invitation... it does make sense, doesn't it?"

"I agree with her" Celeste said nodding. "I would feel a lot safer knowing that the nights are safe."

"I suppose I agree too" Mukuro said, tapping her fingers on the table, looking at the nearby clock. "And it seems like it's getting close to night time too."

"So we are all in agreement?" Kitty smiled as everyone nodded, Celeste getting out of her chair.

"Well then you will have to excuse me, it is nearly night time and I would like to take a shower before going to bed."

Kitty smiled, remembering the many times she joined Celeste in the shower, once even with Celeste and Fukawa, after Celeste had had enough of Fukawa's self loathing… that was a fun night.

"How can she be so calm?" Hifumi asked astounded, as Celeste had walked out.

"Celeste is a gambler" Kitty said smiling. "I had a friend once who was kinda like her, said something once about life. The best way to succeed in life is adaptability. When you are faced with an obstacle, you adapt… right now that's the only way we will be able to get out of here. For now I suppose we should all take a page out of Celeste's book and get some sleep."

Kitty walked out of the canteen, ignoring the sound of Ishimaru trying to once again ascend to leadership, deciding that the meeting would reconvene the next day.

Kitty walked down the hall, past Kirigiri's room, as well as Naegi's and Maizono's room. Turning to look at the other side of doors she saw the faces of Togami, Junko and Celeste before finding one with her own face crudely drawn on it.

This room hadn't been here in the game, but the faculty had gotten the lease to expand the floor, making room for one more dorm room in the 1st floor. Kitty sighed opening the door, closing and locking it before taking a deep breath. Walking up to the bed she managed to give it a small stare as the school bell rang. Kitty turned her gaze to the monitor.

**Ahem, may I have your attention please. It's now 10 PM. Night time is now in effect. The cafeteria is now off limits and the door will be locked momentarily. And with that I wish you all good night. Sweet dreams.**

Kitty sighed as the monitor went black. She walked over to the desk, trying hard to not be taken as suspicious as she rubbed her ring, smiling as she felt something move under her bandana. Opening the desk she completely ignored the sewing kit there, grabbing her bandana and it's hidden treasure, putting it in the desk. Ignoring the cameras she undressed to her underwear, placing it all neatly folded in the desk drawer before closing it shut. Finally Kitty walked over to the bedroom lamp turning it off. And then finally, with next to no power left in her body she lay down in her bed, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Monokuma's first insentive

Kitty slept comfortable that night, knowing in her head that no one was going to try anything, at least not for a few days. For now her bed was comfortable, and gave her all that she needed to feel comfortable, dreaming of silly non threatening things, like the time she accidentally knocked over Mr. and Mrs. Kita's flowerpot while trying to catch Masao who she was babysitting and refused to take a bath. The image spread across the inner mind of Kitty's consciousness as she woke up by the alarm that was the school bell.

**Good morning you guys, it is now 7 AM, time to rise and shine. Let's make today into the best day it can be. **

Kitty grunted at the sound. "Stupid bear" she muttered, feeling less inclined to like Monokuma now than she did when this was all merely a game on her vita.

She sighed and got out of bed, getting her clothes from the drawer, smiling as she saw that nothing was missing. She walked into the bathroom and undressed completely, knowing that Junko was probably watching her every move. She didn't care. She needed a shower, and badly.

She used her time to wash up, letting the comfortable lovely feeling of water rushing down her head calm her down before the day ahead of her. After long last she finished up and got dressed, making sure once again that the little scrap of paper she was hiding in her hand would not be visible.

Walking out in the hallway Kitty nodded in a small good morning greeting to Makoto who was talking to Maizono outside her door.

I probably should do something about this Kitty thought to herself. But then again, maybe not, Maizono will die and I don't really feel the need to remedy that fact, the girl is and will always be a bitch. There are others who I would want to save more. As she walked into the cafeteria she smiled as she saw who she was looking for.

"Morning there Asahina… Sakura."

"Ah, morning Kitty san, how was your night?"

"Peaceful" Kitty said, sitting down close to Sakura, fishing out her hand from her pocket, dropping something out of her hand into Sakura's lap, making sure that Sakura noticed that she tried being casual about it. Kitty didn't speak, simply lifted her face to all the cameras.

Sakura smiled, taking the note and hid it beneath her feet wrappings.

"You two ok?" Asahina asked, as she watched the silent transgression between the two.

"Yeah we are good" Kitty said with a smile. "Now excuse me, I need to check out this pantry, I need sugar or else I am never going to wake up."

Kitty rose and walked into the kitchen, opening the doors to take a look at what they had for disposal, her gaze for a little while holding itself onto the box of ice cream.

"Nah, too early" she muttered, closing the fridge and went to look around for something else. Sometime later Kitty sat in the cafeteria munching away on fried eggs and bacon, complied with a huge glass of cocoa.

Around her the others was starting to gather, some later than others. Kitty smiled as Celeste was one of the last to arrive, knowing that in addition to liking her sleep, getting dressed and ready for Celeste was something she would use a good and long time to do.

"Good morning" Kitty said smiling as Celeste joined her, having gotten her own breakfast from the pantry.

The same to you."

"How has your night been Celeste?"

"Well considering there is a camera in my room watching my every move I suppose you could say that it could be better. For now though I am dealing with it."

"Yeah it has been a strange night" Kitty agreed. "So, what do you say about us spending some time together… I would love to get to know you a lot more than I currently do."

Celeste grinned. "Is that a euphemism for something?"

"Would you want it to be?"

Celeste's grin turned a tad wider. "My room after breakfast."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Kitty said, making sure to down her cocoa.

It was weird Kitty though a little while later, trying to undo all the layers of Celeste's clothing, the girl on top of her fingering her boobs, the two together in a deep kiss.

Here they were, in Celeste's mind this was the first time this had happened, and yet it took only 1 day before the two was doing each other like passionate long timed lovers, with no worries about the fact that Monokuma was watching them.

Finally getting the final button of Celeste's shirt off, Kitty twirled around, suddenly on top of the Lolita clad woman. Celeste lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to take charge Kitty san?"

"Honorifics? Now? Seriously?"

Celeste chuckled. "You are right, I suppose it's a mottled point… you should know that I don't play well on the bottom."

Kitty grinned, leaning down tracing the curves of Celeste's under boob, where it lay comfortable in her bra… for now at least.

"Well then… I suppose you just have to learn."

Quite some time later Kitty found herself outside Celeste's room, winching as she adjusted her clothes. Celeste never was the learning type… she was the teaching type.

"What a woman" Kitty muttered, turning to get to her own room that was right next to Celeste's, as she saw Sakura standing there, giving her the evil look.

Kitty sighed. "I was wondering when you would contact me… come on Sakura, let's go somewhere more private."

Sakura followed, knowing that Kitty would talk somewhere safe. Where that place was however was unknowing for Sakura. She frowned as Kitty walked inside the bathhouse, sitting down on one of the benches.

Kitty pointed up. "No cameras. We are free to talk."

"Where did you find this?" Sakura asked. She held out what Kitty had given her previously, a paper telling of the destruction of Sakura's family dojo.

Kitty sighed. "I found it while looking around yesterday… it was hidden behind a closet. I think that our kidnapper simply missed it when hiding all evidence of how he got us trapped and simply missed it. It might also be false, but I don't think that it is."

Sakura looked devastated and angry, fighting to control her tears.

"Yesterday evening when we had all retired I got a visit from Monokuma. He told me that he held my family hostage. In return for their safety I promised that I would help him… to kill one of my fellow students."

"Not much point doing that now though" Kitty said. "Not if this is accurate. And I don't see Monokuma placing this intentionally in here to be found if he wants you to believe that your family is safe."

"This means that they are all dead" Sakura said, falling to the floor, punching it hard.

Kitty sighed. "I am sorry Sakura. I truly am."

"You have done nothing to be ashamed of" Sakura said, calming down. "If nothing else I would like to thank you. If not for you finding this scrap of paper I would probably have done something I would have regretted."

"Anything for a friend." Kitty smiled and rose from her seat, grunting in pain.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked. Kitty chuckled.

"Celeste doesn't like being on bottom… I tell you, she is a lot stronger than she looks."

Sakura looked dumbfounded, and then turned scarlet as she realized what Kitty was saying.

Kitty chuckled. "Come now Sakura we are all teenagers here. Let our hormones have some fun."

"I am not sure I approve of this kind of fun" Sakura said.

"Uhu… so you say" Kitty said smiling.

Kitty was about to continue talking as the school bell rang.

**Ahem, may I have your attention please. It's now 10 PM. Night time is now in effect. The cafeteria is now off limits and the door will be locked momentarily. And with that I wish you all good night. Sweet dreams.**

Kitty smiled. "Well time to get some shut eye. First though… you want to call the bear? Tell him that the deal is off? I can be a witness, who knows what he will try to pull later on."

Sakura looked thoughtful. "It sounds like a good idea, thank you."

Kitty and Sakura stepped out; making sure that no one else was around and could hear them.

"Monokuma, I wish to talk."

"Yes?"

Sakura and Kitty turned around to see Monokuma stand behind them, his usual grin plastered on his face.

"Our arrangement is off" Sakura said, as if announcing that the sky was blue.

"Excuse me, my ears must be malfunctioning, did you just say that you wish to bail on our deal?"

"Indeed, that is what I am saying."

"And have you forgotten what will happen to those you care about if you do?"

Sakura didn't speak, simply threw the piece of article Kitty had given her to land by Monokuma's feet. "Doesn't seem to matter much anymore."

And with that Sakura walked off, Monokuma looking to Kitty.

"And how do you fit into all this?"

"She needed a witness in case this was going to bite her in the ass later on."

"And what are you not telling me?"

"What are you not telling us?"

Kitty asked right back. Monokuma simply held her gaze, his red eye glowing momentarily. Kitty smiled.

"Good night Monokuma, hope you will sleep well tonight."

And with that Kitty walked off, still wincing at Celeste's love taps.

The next day Kitty woke up once again to Monokuma's voice, grunting slightly before getting ready for the day. When Kitty had finally managed to get herself to the cafeteria she saw that the only one there was Mukuro.

"Hi there Kitty, how are you doing?"

"Not too bad" Kitty said sitting down. "Where is everyone?"

"Out being social I guess, I didn't feel like prodding."

Kitty nodded. "Hey, do you think something will happen soon?"

Kitty looked at her. "Do you mean do I think someone will be murdered soon? Maybe, if push comes to show. I don't really know many of these people yet so I don't know what makes them tick. For now though I think that most are concerned about finding a way out."

"And you're not?"

"I'm an orphan. I lived with a foster family for some time here in Japan, but all in all I don't have anyone outside these walls. In here I have a place to stay, I have food, and I have people to be social with. I don't need much else."

Kitty smiled and rose from her seat. "Now I should be off, have a nice day Enoshima… and try to not do anything stupid."

Kitty walked off, deciding that she cared a tad too much about Mukuro to let Junko have her way and kill her. Kitty spent the rest of the day looking around the school, talking with her fellow students, letting them get to know her better. The only 2 she didn't get to spend time with was Maizono and Naegi. They apparently had enough with each other.

Kitty lay in bed, thinking to herself about what was going to happen the next day. How Monokuma, well Enoshima really, would be bored about the lack of action and give everyone an incentive to attack.

How Maizono would be struck with grief so hard that she started planning an attack. That girl was smart Kitty thought to herself, rolling over as the minutes rolled on.

A framework would probably have worked if things had gone as predicted. Kuwata would be dead, Naegi would claim innocence, and Maizono would claim that they had no arrangement whatsoever and blame it all on him. Kitty sighed, closed her eyes. Nothing to do but to wait… and see how it all panned out.

…

"You guys are all so boring. It's been two days, why is no one dead yet?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Because we aren't all psychological maniacs."

"Well this bear has had enough of sitting and watching you all run around talking and doing things with each other. So, off to the AV room, I have a present for you all."

And with that the bear rushed off.

"Should we do what he says?" Fujisaki asked worried, his emerald green eyes looking at the others worried.

"Probably not, but we don't have much choice in the matter" Celeste said with a sigh, rising from her chair. "And I for one welcome the entertainment; Monokuma isn't the only one who is bored out of his mind."

Soon everyone had gathered in the AV room, sitting down with ear phones on and a CD with their name written on it. Kitty knew what was coming, and decided to get it over with.

Putting in the CD she had to smile at the sight. Mr. and Mrs. Kita smiled at her, as did Masao. Masao had been heavily into magic for a while, so Kitty had bought him a cape for his 8th birthday… it was the last time she had seen him face to face.

And now there they where, sending a video to the school telling her that she always had a home with them, and that they were proud of her. And then the TV went black, switching to the same room, the living room. This time with blood stains all over the place, furniture ripped up, things thrown around the room, and to finish it all up, a very familiar looking cat nailed upside down on the ceiling, its guts spilling out from an open stomach.

And again in his whimsical voice Monokuma spoke up. "What happened here, will Petro ever see her only family again? Find out after graduation."

Kitty took a few deep breaths, taking off her ear phones, calming down before she did something stupid. A few seats away from her Maizono screamed up, rose from her seat and ran out, Naegi on her heels. Kitty took out her CD, looking at it.

"Hey, you ok?" Kitty turned to her right, seeing Mukuro look at her. Without a word Kitty snapped the CD in half, and then once more in 2 other halves. Without breaking eye contact with Mukuro Kitty huffed.

"That bear have to try harder to get me to kill someone."

Kitty turned to the others. "A nice little threat I suppose… but I don't plan on killing people for something as stupid as this, I hope no one else here does either."

Kitty walked out, ignoring the sounds coming from the gym, of Maizono crying into Naegi's shirt. She is probably already thinking on how to frame him Kitty thought to herself. Kitty walked in silence back to her room, stopping outside it to clear her head.

She would not cry… she had known for a long time that the Kita family was dead, it was in the past… she refused to cry and give that bastard bear and his bastard controller Enoshima the satisfaction.

"You look terrible."

Kitty turned, seeing Celeste. She looked calm, but knowing her it was probably a mask. Celeste might be calm but Kitty had a feeling that Taeko was furious right about now. Kitty didn't answer Celeste, simply opened her door, reaching out and grabbing Celeste by her tie.

"You sure about this?" Celeste asked as Kitty dragged her inside and slammed her door shut, closing it.

"Less protesting, more fucking" Kitty proclaimed more or less attacking Celeste, getting a hold on everything she could.

Kitty could hardly see, everything was so weird, anger, sorrow, hurt, comfort, pain and pleasure all drifted together into one solid bunt of emotions. And suddenly she lay there exhausted, gripping onto Celeste for dear life, crying into her bosom.

"Do you feel better?" Celeste asked.

"Do you?"

"I suppose."

"Stay with me?"

"The rules say…"

"The rules states that you are allowed to sleep in a dorm room, it doesn't say that it has to be your own. Besides, no leaving the rooms at night right?"

"I live right next to you."

"Please Celeste… stay?"

Celeste sighed. "All right, I'll stay… if it means so much to you."

Kitty leaned up and kissed Celeste passionately, and then closed her eyes, leaning onto Celeste's small bosom, knowing that right outside, a life was ending… and the game was starting for the first time.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The death of Maizono

"**Good morning you guys, it is now 7 AM, time to rise and shine. Let's make today into the best day it can be."**

Kitty grunted. "I hate that bear" she muttered, clinging on tighter to Celeste's body.

"Be that as it may, I am getting hungry."

"Yeah we should probably get up" Kitty said yawning and stretching. "You need help?" Kitty looked over at Celeste… well to be honest right now she was Taeko.

Her hair was missing its twin clip on braids, and her red contacts had been placed in their box, making Taeko's own chestnut brown eyes shine through.

"No I am fine. I found your bandana."

Kitty smiled and got her bandana from Celeste, who was looking around her room for her clothes. Soon the two finished dressing, leaving Kitty's room, heading to the cafeteria.

"Odd."

Celeste turned to Kitty. "What is?"

"Maizono and Naegi's room… I could swear that the name plates were… never mind, probably nothing."

Once in the cafeteria, almost everyone was there… almost.

"Good morning guys" Ishimaru said smiling. "We decided to eat breakfast as a group from now on, it bolsters morale."

"Sounds like fun" Kitty said, looking around. "Although we're not everyone are we? Where is Maizono and Togami?"

"I asked Togami to join us" Ishimaru said sad. "He refused to join us. As for Maizono, I have no idea."

"She is free to join us when she pleases" Celeste said, handing Kitty an apple taken from a basket on a nearby table.

Kitty gave a smile as thanks, turning and looking at Naegi. He had turned pale.

"I- I'm just gonna go and check on her."

He didn't say anything more, simply ran out. "What was up with him?" Asahina asked confused.

"Well… you don't suppose that something has happened?"

Kitty let her theory lie dormant, just long enough to let everyone hear a muffled scream of terror.

"I would take that as a yes" Kirigiri said, rushing out of the door, Kitty on her heels.

Kirigiri and Kitty stopped as they got to the doorway of Naegi's room.

"Holy shit what happened here?"

"Nothing good, make sure no one touches anything."

Kitty nodded and turned to everyone else who was getting closer. "Don't touch anything, let's try to make as much as this look like it was when we found it, just in case."

Kirigiri and Kitty stepped in, finding Makoto fainted by the bathroom door. Kirigiri stepped inside the bathroom, Kitty peeking inside.

Kitty felt sick. She had known what was coming, but this wasn't animated. This was no longer a character on a screen, and the blood was no longer looking like splotched neon pink paint. It was red, runny and stinking like hell.

Overhead Kitty heard Monokuma's voice.

"A body has been found, everyone go to the gym for further instructions."

Kitty lured herself back out to the hallway, where everyone else had stopped. She must have looked terrible, as Hifumi gulped.

"Is it true Petro Kitty Dono… has someone been…?"

Kitty nodded. "Maizono lies in the shower with a knife through her stomach… I don't think I'll be able to have strawberry jam again anytime soon. For now I think we should listen to Monokuma, before there are any more deaths… Sakura, Mondo, Naegi fainted, would one of you be so kind as to carry him over to the gym?"

"Allow me" Sakura said, walking past Kitty into the room. Kirigiri stepped out too, having made sure that nothing was touched, letting everyone else take a look for themselves to make sure that Maizono was really dead.

"To the gym?"

Kitty nodded. "You seem awfully calm."

"I must be used to it."

Kitty didn't comment on Kirigiri's words, simply walked with her down the hallways. Finally at the gym Kitty and Kirigiri told everyone what they had seen, turning around as a grunt announced Makoto waking up.

"Ah Naegi, you're up, how are you doing?"

Makoto looked at Asahina who gave him a worried look. Oowada was not as patient.

"This is not the time for relaxing, wake the hell up man."

Makoto grunted. "What happened?"

"You fainted" Hagakure said worried. "And then the Ogre carried you here."

Sakura nodded. "No one blames you. In the situation you were in…"

Makoto blinked, then yelped, getting on his feet. "Hey Naegi, you sure you are ok?" Asahina asked, worried that Makoto might be getting a seizure.

"It… it wasn't a dream?"

"No, that was reality." Makoto turned to Togami who looked bored.

"Maizono Sayaka is dead." Makoto gasped in panic and turned around to leave.

"And where are you going?" Togami frowned at him.

"Where do you think? I have too… if Maizono really… I have to see…"

"She won't be any less dead if you go to her side."

Kitty tried sounding comforting to Makoto, who simply scowled at her.

"Shut up, she might…"

"WE ALL CHECKED NAEGI, SHE'S DEAD."

Makoto's angry face turned into a sobbing mess, before he fell down on his knees crying. After a while he looked up.

"But why aren't we by her side? Why are we here? If one of our friends… if Maizono is dead, why are we here?"

"We're not here of our own will either" Kirigiri said. Fukawa gulped, she was a tad shakier than the others, being the only one who had refused to take a look at Maizono's body.

"Monokuma told us to come."

"I convinced them that we should listen" Kitty said. "I had a feeling that the only thing that would happen if we protested was to lose another person."

Makoto scowled. "Why should we have to listen to what that thing wants to tell us? It's obvious who killed Sayaka. It was him."

"Bzzzt, wrong. I wouldn't do something like that, if you believe anything, believe that."

Everyone turned to the podium, where Monokuma now sat comfortable. Leon spoke up then, having kept remarkably quiet since breakfast.

"You dare show your face here after what you pulled?"

Monokuma looked back at him, his eye glowing slightly.

"Unless a rule has been violated… I will not interfere. You have my word… I did not kill Maizono Sayaka."

Fujisaki blinked. "But… but then who?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Kitty could almost hear the glee in the bear's voice.

"It was one of you."

No one spoke. Some went pale, others looked around in worry.

"What's up? You all look like a dove that's been mowed down by a Gatling gun. Come on now didn't we go through this already? All that has happened is that one of you killed Maizono to be able to graduate. That is the rules, simple as that."

Hifumi looked worried. "You're lying… right?"

"Of course he is" Makoto said enraged. "He's the one who killed her."

"Nope, not me, it's one of you. The person who did the deed should know so very well."

Again gazes were thrown around, Kitty locking eyes with Kuwata for a fraction of a second, the guy looking calmer than he should. A few started calling out shouts of denial. It was Celeste who finally reacted calmly to the situation.

"I don't see how some of you are still not facing the facts… Maizono is dead… all I wonder is what is going to happen next."

Everyone stopped talking, turning to Monokuma.

"Something tells me that it's not going to be as simple as letting someone go just because they murdered someone else."

Monokuma grinned. "UPUPUPUPU, correct."

Leon opened his mouth. "Doesn't the rules state that…"

"Don't be so naive." Kitty turned to him and frowned. "The rules said that the killer is allowed to graduate as long as he or she isn't found out… if you ask me there should be plenty of evidence back at the dorm to find out who did this."

"UPUPUPU, correct again, the real fun starts now. So with no further ado let me explain the supplementary rules of graduation. As stated previously, you can only leave after having killed someone, but at the same time you have to make sure that you're not caught. So after a while after a body has been discovered we will hold a class trial. It will be an all against each other type of trial, where you all show off your evidence on what you have found. At the end of the trial it is up to you all to decide, who is guilty. If you choose the right villain, he or she will be punished for disturbing academy life… if you choose wrong, then I will punish everyone except the villain, and let them leave the school."

Hifumi gulped. "Um, quick question, when you say punished, what exactly do you mean?"

Monokuma tilted his head. "Well to be precise… execution."

"WHAAAAT?"

Fujisaki looked like he was going to cry. "What do you mean execution?"

"I didn't know there was more than one meaning of the word" Kitty said wincing.

"UPUPU, bzzzttt in the electric chair, billow-billow with poison gas, ripped to pieces by a hurricane, an execution is an execution."

"In other words" Ishimaru said, shaking like a leaf. "If we find the killer, he is killed, but if we choose wrong…"

"We're all dead and the killer goes free" Kitty said nodding. "I think that was the gist of it yes."

Monokuma smiled at them. "I'll add it to the rules so you can look at it later on."

"This is crazy." Kitty turned around seeing Mukuro.

'Oh no.'

"What the hell is all this crap about class trials anyway, why the fu… HEY, LET ME GO."

Kitty turned to Celeste, "I'll be back, be sure to fill us in on anything we have missed."

Kitty dragged Mukuro out of the gym, ignoring her protests, slamming her up against the wall.

"What the hell Petro?"

"I just saved your life; a thank you would be nice."

"Nothing was going to happen." Kitty crossed her arms, thinking over whether or not to tell Mukuro the truth… maybe it was about time Mukuro grew a spine and a mind of her own.

"I am going to tell you something… I expect you to keep this private."

"I promise to not tell a single soul."

"Not even the bear?"

"Why would I tell…?"

"PROMISE ME."

"OK, ok fine."

Kitty smiled, her magic working as always. In their second year Mukuro had lost a bet against Kitty and Kitty could ask her to do 1 thing. She made Mukuro swear to never break a promise to her as long as they lived. Thanks to her ring she made sure that Mukuro kept that promise.

Kitty sighed. "Ikusaba Mukuro."

Mukuro's eyes widened. Kitty smiled.

"You really think someone as twisted as Enoshima Junko wouldn't kill her own sister to prove a point? Now shut your mouth and go in there, apologize for your outburst, and be a good little mercenary and help us all survive."

And with that Kitty walked into the gym again, Mukuro on her heels.

"So, what did we miss?" Kitty asked Celeste.

"Not much, Togami started muttering about how interesting this game was becoming, which made Oowada angry at him for taking this for a game, and then Ishimaru started… well until Naegi started yelling at them, telling them that our enemy isn't each other, but Monokuma."

"He was very insisting on that part" Monokuma said in agreement. "Even when I pointed out to him that it was one of his so called friends who killed his childhood friend in cold blood. Now then I will leave you all with one final present. This here is the Monokuma file and it contains lots of useful stuff like information and death causes and things."

Monokuma gave everyone a file each, smiling widely.

"And how do you know what happened?" Hagakure asked curiously.

"I am guessing the security cameras" Kitty said looking at the bear. "Unless you were distracted by something else."

"No worries, I know how to multitask."

Kitty huffed. "So you know who the killer is."

Of course, I viewed everything interesting last night in extreme details in beautiful High definition. If I didn't I wouldn't be able to be a fair judge now would I?"

"Listen we are wasting time here" Kitty said. "I don't know about you but I'd like to spend my time looking for clues and prevent dying."

"More points for arrow girl" Monokuma said with a grin. "I wish you all luck; see you later at the class trial."

And with that he was gone. Everyone looked around at each other, some shaking their heads.

Kirigiri was the only one who looked like she wasn't faced.

"Is this really the time to get depressed? Besides right now we need to trust each other. If no one trusts no one, the results will be catastrophic. We need to work together. It's up to you who you want to believe is innocent and who is guilty, but we need to work together."

Celeste nodded. "Indeed, fretting over the deceased will lead us nowhere."

Asahina scowled at her. "What an awful thing to say, Maizono is dead."

"And many more will be dead by the end of the day if we don't get together and find out who did it" Kitty said back. "We can mourn when this is over. You reap what you sow, and now I feel like reaping in some clues so we can catch whoever did this."

Togami laughed. "Now that is something I can agree on. The game is afoot. Time to start the hunt."

Kitty turned to Kirigiri. "We should talk about preserving the crime scene… I propose 2 people standing guard, that way in case one is the murderer, the other can make sure that nothing is changed."

"I agree" Kirigiri said, looking out to the others. "Anyone volunteer?"

"I'll do it" Mondo said raising his hand. "I suck at detective stuff anyways; I'll leave my life in your hands."

"We won't let you down… anyone else?"

"I will join Oowada san."

Kitty smiled at Sakura. "Thank you Sakura… all right people, let's go and investigate."

"Wait… wait a minute." Everyone looked towards Hagakure. "You mean… this isn't a trick set up? This is real? AHHHH SAVE ME, SHIVA, ALLAH, JESUS SOMEOOOOONE."

Hagakure cried and ran off.

Fukawa grunted. "Took him long enough."

"Ignore him" Kitty said. "We have other things to worry about right now. I'm off to investigate; I hope you all do the same."

Kitty walked out of the gym, holding up the door for Sakura and Mondo as they jogged past her to get to the crime scene. Shortly Kirigiri and Togami followed, and then Makoto. He was looking through the Monokuma file, looking like a sad puppy.

"You doing ok there Naegi?"

"No… I need to find out who did this… and why. Why Maizono san? She was the sweetest girl I have ever known."

Kitty highly hoped Makoto was wrong about that. Maizono was a clever bitch who used her looks to get what she wanted. Back at the crime scene Kitty left Makoto to talk to Oowada and Sakura, looking inside the shower to observe Maizono.

She had really been a bitch. In their 2nd year Kitty had out performed her in a music lesson, onto which Maizono had called her talent lame, and that she bet she could do better. Kitty hadn't taken that lying down and had agreed on a challenge. If Maizono beat her in Archery she would do whatever Maizono asked of her for 24 hours, and Maizono would do the same if she couldn't.

Maizono hadn't even managed to notch a single arrow in its target. Kitty made sure that Maizono held her end of the bargain. She and Celeste had had a lot of fun that night. They had started with kisses and feelings and groping on the girl, to which she called them both disgusting. Her tone changed a quarter later when Kitty and Celeste started attacking her weak spots, pulling out right before she climaxed.

Then the begging started, asking them to fuck her and fuck her hard, to please just let her cum. Kitty gave her what she wanted… all Maizono had to do was to show her the same courtesy. Maizono did and the night was so fun and so loud that Kitty thanked the gods above that the room was sound proof.

And the next day when Maizono went to all the guys crying crocodile tears about how Kitty and Celeste had raped her, Celeste started her phone, letting everyone in the classroom hear the voice recording of Maizono groaning, moaning and asking for more. She stopped it right as Maizono started chanting I'm cumming, telling everyone that additional hearing would cost each listener 5000 yen.

Kitty smiled at the memory, looking down on Maizono's dead body. She had tried to kill. She had tried to frame her childhood friend for it, and now she was dead.

Kirigiri came into the bathroom. "Find anything useful?"

"Yeah I think I just found our killer" Kitty said smiling, pointing to the letters behind Maizono.

"11037?"

"No" Kitty said shaking her head. "Look closer, those two number one's is an upside down N. It says Leon."

Kirigiri looked deep in thought. "Kuwata huh."

"It makes sense" Kitty said. "If Maizono needed to kill a guy, she'd go for someone who found her attractive."

"So you caught that fact too" Kirigiri said smiling.

"That Maizono tried to murder someone and frame Naegi, well duh, I remember how she reacted yesterday after the incentive, she had more than enough motives."

Kirigiri nodded. "Naegi doesn't see it like that though; he still thinks she was sweet and innocent."

"Not by the end of this trial… now I have seen all I need to see here, I need to go around and get more information to back my theories… please don't be too harsh on Naegi."

"I'm not making any promises I can't keep."

Kitty smiled, taking one final look at Maizono, giving her a quiet farewell before walking out of the bathroom, seeing Naegi finishing looking at his samurai sword lying on the ground nearby.

"Hey Petro."

Kitty turned to Oowada who spoke up. "I just got to thinking, what if the culprit already has tried destroying some evidence?"

"There is a garbage room nearby, maybe you could go and check it out?"

"I will, thanks a lot Oowada… when Naegi is finished looking at the body, give him the same message, that way we are more people to find the clues."

Mondo nodded. "Sure, I'll do that."

"Great… oh and one more thing… have you used your toolbox? The one you got as a present from Monokuma?"

"No I haven't" Mondo said. "In fact none of the boys have, we talked about it at breakfast about how stupid the tools where. None has even opened up the package."

Kitty smiled. "Thank you."

Sakura frowned as Kitty went towards the hall.

"Have you truly explored everywhere Kitty san?"

Kitty smiled. "Signs of struggle, door handle to bath busted down, gilded katana with most of the gild gone off as well as knife marks, Maizono with a knife in her stomach and a swollen hand with gold sparkles on it and a mysterious message behind her back… yes I am happy with what I have found."

Kitty smiled walking out, seeing Kuwata stare at the signs.

"I am so confused… the file says that it's Naegi's room but…"

Kitty let him stand there; he didn't need any help knowing that he had been tricked. Kitty walked towards the cafeteria, finding Celeste, Fukawa, Asahina and Fujisaki.

"Ah Kitty san, how goes the investigation?"

Kitty smiled at Celeste. "Shouldn't you figure this out yourself?"

"Why should I? You do it for me, and you will tell me everything since we have mutual alibis."

"You do?" Fujisaki looked confused. "But Maizono was killed during the night."

"And we spent it together" Kitty said sitting down sighing. "I just need a little break, this is all so intense."

Asahina nodded. "I hear ya, this cafeteria is so relaxing, it was like this yesterday evening too."

Kitty looked at her. "You were here last evening?"

"Yeah, me and Sakura were having some afternoon tea, why?"

"The knife that was the murder weapon… it was a kitchen knife… do you remember if all the knives were there before you left?"

"Well… that's the strange thing, both yes and no. I know all of them were there when I arrived but later when Sakura Chan and I left, one was missing."

Fujisaki frowned. "That's weird, how did that happen?"

Asahina looked uncomfortable.

"Asahina what aren't you telling us?" Kitty asked.

"Well… there was one person who came into the kitchen before leaving again but… it was Maizono."

Kitty chuckled. "Yeah I thought as much."

Asahina frowned and was about to ask what Kitty meant when Makoto came in.

"Hey Makoto, did Oowada tell you of the garbage room?"

"Yeah I checked it out, sorry, need to check something."

Makoto rushed past them into the kitchen, coming back. "Does anyone know when…?"

"Maizono took the knife yesterday" Kitty said.

Makoto blinked. "Maizono did?"

"Pretty sure she did" Asahina said nodding.

"Oh… ok umm Fujisaki san, you are good with numbers right? Do you know what the numbers 11037 means?"

Fujisaki frowned. "No, sorry, they don't seem significant to me."

Makoto frowned. "Strange… maybe it's nothing, maybe I should check again just in c…"

"DING DONG."

No one spoke, just looked up to the nearest screen where Monokuma sat in his chair.

"Yeah I think you people have had enough time now. For the very first class trial, head to the red door at the 1st floor at the academy. I will see you there in 3 shakes."

Kitty rose from her seat, not saying a word. The others followed her lead, walking out of the cafeteria, towards the doors where the first class trial was about to start.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The first class Trial

Kitty was the first person who walked inside the red doors, leading to the elevator down to the court room. The second one inside was Makoto, who looked worried. Kitty turned to him.

"One last thing before we head down… Maizono was found in your room… I don't think you did it, but I need to know why."

The doors opened again and the rest of the group gathered as Makoto spoke up.

"She came to me yesterday, said she was scared that someone would do something to her. She made us switch rooms so that she could be safe."

Kitty nodded. Kuwata on the other hand huffed. "Yeah right, as if. You totally murdered Maizono you bastard."

Makoto turned back to him. "I keep telling you guys, it wasn't me."

"UPUPU, this is getting lively, and we haven't even started."

Everyone turned around as Monokuma appeared, laughing at them all.

"Since you are all here, step into the elevator, it will take you to the court room. The court room that will decide your fate. I'll be waiting for you."

And with that he disappeared again, the chains around the doors vanishing, allowing access. Kitty looked around at everybody.

"We can save our accusations until the trial… I am sure there everything will be put into light."

Kitty stepped into the elevator, everyone following, Makoto taking a few deep breaths to collect himself before closing the door behind him. The ride down was silent; the only sound heard being the gentle whirring of the elevator going deeper and deeper into the ground. And then, finally, it stopped. The doors opened with a pleasant little ping, allowing everyone to step out.

The courtroom was as garishly colored as in the game, the only difference being an extra podium in the circle. Monokuma sat on his throne behind the 17th podium.

"Welcome to your first class trial" he said with a grin. "Find the spot with your name on it and let's get this show started."

Everyone walked up to the podiums, finding spots with their names, Kitty walking around until she found hers, in between Hifumi and Fukawa. Right across from her seat… the empty one.

"So… is there a reason there are 17 podiums?"

"Not really. This place was designed to hold 17 people is all."

Monokuma smiled back at her, enjoying his power for the time being.

"And that?" Kirigiri asked, looking at the podium bearing the picture of Maizono, a huge X marked over her face with blood red paint.

"Just because your friend is dead doesn't mean they should be left out of the festivities."

"You are a sick bear, you know that?"

Monokuma grinned at Kitty. "I have been told that every now and again. Now let's get started shall we? Let's start with a basic summary of what have happened. Go on, get cracking."

"Let us start with the declaration. Maizono Sayaka was murdered in cold blood." Ishimaru was eager to show how seriously he took this.

"Dude, we all know this" Hagakure said with a sigh. "We also know that the murder took place in Naegi's room."

Fujisaki sniffed. "Poor Maizono, she was killed out of nowhere, she didn't have a chance to defend herself."

"That's wrong" Makoto said, looking at Fujisaki.

"Yeah I'll say" Kitty said. "One look at the crime scene should tell you that an intense battle took place."

"So, what you say happened was that Maizono fought back before the culprit killed her?"

It was Kuwata. Kitty frowned at him.

"I think we are getting a tad ahead of ourselves."

Sakura nodded.

"It was a struggle inside the room. I suppose we can all assume that the fight was between Maizono and the murderer" Mondo said looking thoughtful.

"So Maizono was found in the shower… she must have fled and hid there from her attacker" Celeste said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well that would be obvious" Togami said with a huff. "And if you had done as much as looking at the scene we wouldn't have to spell this out."

Fujisaki sniffed. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, we'll get to the bottom of this" Kitty said with a grin.

"Yeah, so let's move forward" Hagakure said with a smile.

Sakura spoke up. "The murder weapon, just to be on the safe side we should figure out what it is."

"I say the huge knife in her stomach would be the obvious choice" Kitty said, adjusting her footing slightly.

Mondo frowned. "So the culprit tok some random dagger and shanked the girl?"

"Wrong" Kitty said. "I took a good look at the knife, it was a kitchen knife."

Makoto nodded. "There was a knife missing from the kitchen wall, I checked it."

Sakura frowned. "So a kitchen knife was used as the murder weapon."

"So it was a kitchen knife, what does it matter what kind of knife it was" Kuwata asked. "No matter how you look at things, it doesn't change that she was killed in Naegi's room, obviously he killed her."

"I still have not seen a shred of evidence to support that Naegi was the killer."

"It was his room that was the murder scene" Fukawa said with a frown. "What more proof do you need?"

"Motive for one" Kitty said. "Besides have you all forgotten about how he reacted this morning when he found the body?"

"What do you mean?" Fukawa asked.

"He fainted. He loved Maizono, have no one noticed how the two was inseparable these last few days? Why in the world would he kill Maizono? Give up his happy existence by stabbing her with a knife?"

"Yeah that's right" Makoto said, a few tears sliding down his face. "Maizono was killed. But not by me. She came to me yesterday, said she was scared and feared that someone was after her. We changed rooms for the night and promised each other to not open the door for anyone."

"And yet she did" Kirigiri said with a small frown.

"But… she couldn't have."

"But she did" Kitty said. "Monokuma has already pointed out that the doors cannot be picked open. Only way to get in is by invitation. And you Kuwata are disrupting this trial. Innocent until proven guilty. Don't just throw out random accusations if you can't back up your theories."

Kuwata huffed. "I'm saying that the outcome won't change no matter how much we discuss it."

"I disagree" Kitty said, looking over at Mukuro who looked at Monokuma in worry.

"You have been very quiet Enoshima, any thoughts?"

Mukuro looked at her. "Well it was a kitchen knife that was used right… the cafeteria closes during the night so it had to be taken out before then… didn't Asahina say something about that when we discussed it a little while ago?"

Asahina nodded. "Yeah it was there when I went to get some tea to drink late last night, but when I went into the kitchen to clean up later one of the knives was gone."

Ishimaru nodded. "So it disappeared while you were in the cafeteria… so someone must have gotten the knife while you were drinking tea."

"That's the thing" Asahina said sighing. "There was only one person who came in while I sat in the cafeteria."

Asahina turned and looked to the podium with the picture of Maizono. "It was her. Maizono san."

"You're lying" Fukawa said scowling. "The brainless mermaid and Naegi are probably in on it together, aren't you?"

Asahina gaped. "Brainless mermaid?"

"What point would there be to be accomplishes here?" Kitty asked. "Only one can survive for graduation."

Togami frowned, looking towards Monokuma. "Is that true bear? If there is an accomplice, would they too be considered a villain able to graduate?"

Monokuma yawned. "Only the mastermind behind an attack will be able to graduate."

Kirigiri smiled. "This means that an accomplice has nothing to gain."

Mondo nodded. "So there doesn't seem to be one in this trial."

Fujisaki spoke up. "But maybe they didn't know of that rule."

"OH COME ON. Stop it already; there is no accomplice in this case. Get on with it."

Kitty smiled. "You heard the bear. Asahina told the truth. Maizono was the only one who went by."

"So she says" Hifumi said. "Is there anyone who can confirm this?"

"I can" Sakura said. "I was with her drinking tea the whole time. And just as Asahina said, Maizono did stop by for a little while."

"And besides, both Sakura and I have an alibi to prove that neither of us are the culprit."

Sakura nodded. "I stayed the night in Asahina's room."

"I got so freaked out by the videos… I asked Sakura to keep me company, I needed the comfort."

"Is that what we are calling it now?" Kitty asked, leaning forward to wink at Celeste who stood a few spaces down from her. "In that case Celeste and I comforted each other tonight too."

"Is that even legal?" Fukawa asked with a deep blush.

"It's nothing in the rules that say which room you sleep in as long as it is one of the bedrooms" Fujisaki said, blushing a tad himself.

"Of course it is a problem" Ishimaru said, indignant. "A man and a woman sleeping in the same room is unacceptable."

Sakura turned to him. "I'm a girl."

Ishimaru blinked. "Oh… I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

Kitty snorted in amusement, and tried hiding it as a cough, failing miserably.

"Sorry guys. Now for the love of everything holy can we all agree on the fact that it was Maizono who took the knife out of the kitchen?"

Sakura nodded. "Thinking back on it she was acting a little odd. She walked past us without as much as a glance, declaring that she needed a glass of water… but it was probably when she."

Makoto nodded. "I'm sure she took it to defend herself."

Kitty didn't speak, simply looked over at Kirigiri who looked just as annoyed as she was.

"There is one thing I noticed" Kirigiri said, deciding to get the charade over with. "There was something that was missing from the crime scene, something that should have been there. You know where I am going with this, right Naegi kun?"

Naegi looked thoughtful for a while, before looking up. "Hair. There wasn't a single strand of hair in the entire room."

Fujisaki frowned. "So you mean someone destroyed evidence?"

"Something they didn't need to do if it was Naegi who was the killer" Kitty said. "Finding his hair would be natural given how it was his room."

Hifumi hmmed. "A reasonable argument I suppose."

Kuwata frowned. "But then, why wasn't there any hair?"

"Because the culprit had to destroy the evidence of themselves being there. In other words, Naegi is not the culprit, END OF STORY."

Kitty glared at everyone around her, daring them to argue with her.

"There is more fact than the hair" Kirigiri said. "Maizono fled into the bathroom to hide from her attacker, closing the door behind her."

Kitty decided to speed things up. "The door was busted down, like the killer had problems getting inside."

"Well of course, Maizono had locked the door behind her" Mukuro said speaking up.

"Really? Only the girls' rooms had locks on their doors" Kitty said. "This was Naegi's room, it shouldn't have been hard to open the door."

"Actually my door is a bit misaligned" Naegi said. "You need to lift it and push it or it won't open. I told that to Maizono in case she needed to use the bathroom."

Hagakure frowned. "What kind of damage was done to the door?"

"The doorknob had been screwed loose" Makoto said.

"What I find interesting" Celeste said with a small frown. "Is why the killer mistook the door for locked and not for closed. Everyone here should know by now that the locks are only in the girl's rooms."

Kirigiri smirked. "The culprit didn't know that it was Naegi's room."

Hifumi blinked. "Say what? The killer was so disorientated that he didn't know which room he was in?"

"Something like that" Kitty said nodding. "I commented on it earlier today, remember Celeste?"

Celeste frowned, but nodded after having thought it over. "You pointed out that you thought it was something odd about the signs, as if they had switched places."

Kirigiri spoke up again. After Naegi and Maizono switched rooms, someone switched the room signs.

Makoto frowned. "Who would have done that?"

"Oh come on Makoto you can't be this naïve."

Makoto turned to Kitty. "It's obvious who changed the signs. It was Maizono."

"What… why would she do that when we had just switched rooms?"

"To frame you for the murder she was planning on committing."

Everyone turned around to look at Kitty. Ishimaru was the one who spoke up.

"You… um, can you explain that a little deeper?"

"Of course. Let's start from the top, feel free to stop me when you think something doesn't sound right. Maizono saw her video as we all did yesterday and freaked out, correct?"

"Well yes but."

"She then figured out that she needed to find out what had happened… so she decided to kill in order to do so."

"She wouldn't."

"She went to the kitchen and got a knife. She went to you, flashed her cute little doe like eyes and convinced you that someone was after her and made you switch rooms and made you promise to not open the door if someone knocked or rang the doorbell, correct?"

"Well yeah but."

"The moment she was sure you had gone inside her room she walked out and changed the door signs, they are light and easy to remove."

"And then what?" Makoto was apparently getting mad at her. "Maizono Chan invited someone over and let them kill her? She was scared. She is the victim here."

"Is she?" Makoto turned to Kirigiri. She dragged out a paper she had in her pocket. "I checked your notepad, and found this. She held up the paper, showing the words appearing under the layer of charcoal."

"Oh I know what that is" Asahina said grinning. "It's like when you write something, the words come down on the note under you so you rub a pencil over the pad and the words come up."

"Correct" Kirigiri said, smiling at Asahina. "It's an old trick, but sometimes it works. She turned to Makoto, turning the page, reading out loud."

**I want to speak to you alone, please come to my room in 5 minutes. Be sure to check the nameplate so you don't go to the wrong room.**

Kirigiri looked up. "It's signed Maizono Sayaka."

"And there you have it" Kitty said.

"We don't have anything" Hagakure said frowning.

"Ok so Maizono was attempting to kill someone, but we don't know what happened in there, aside from Maizono apparently losing control."

Sakura frowned. "The katana."

Mukuro turned to her. "What katana?"

"There was a gilded katana in the room" Sakura said. "Its sheath had scratch marks on it."

Makoto nodded, looking sad but determined to finish up this trial. "Maizono had me get it the first day we were here… for protection, just in case. Couldn't use it though, just touching the thing made the gold fall off it."

Kitty nodded. "There was gold on Maizono's wrist… the swollen one."

"And what does that prove?" Togami asked.

"Simple really. Maizono was ready with the knife; the intended victim came in, Maizono charged. The person she attacked reached behind for the katana and deflected the attack. They then hit Maizono over the hand making her drop the knife, forcing her to flee into the bathroom."

"Yeah ok so what?"

Kitty looked over at Mukuro.

"We have no idea what happens next, no way of finding out who did it."

"Actually we do" Kitty said smiling. "Maizono left a dying message for us."

"Wait, what?" Kitty smiled at Kuwata. "She managed to write something on the wall behind her with her finger. It was just enough."

Makoto looked at her. "But it was just a bunch of numbers. 11037."

"You sure it was numbers?"

Makoto looked confused at Kitty who sighed.

"Seriously, you Japanese people and your silly kanji signs… it's a name Makoto. Written upside down as Maizono sat in a way to hinder the murderer to see her."

Hifumi looked at the picture Kitty held up, provided by her ElectroID.

"Now that you mention it, those two 1's look like should have a line in between."

Kitty smiled. "It says Leon… now who here do we know with that name?"

Kitty smiled as every single face turned to look at Kuwata. "H-h-h-hey now, you have no proof."

"Anyone could have written that to frame me."

"There was blood at Maizono's fingertips, and she was leaning on the message. The blood had dried up against her uniform" Kitty said calmly.

"CIRCUMSTANCIAL."

Kirigiri lifted an eyebrow. "If you aren't the culprit, why did you try to destroy evidence?"

Kuwata blinked. "Huh?"

"The garbage room, idiot." Kitty scowled at Kuwata. Makoto looked thoughtful.

"There was a burnt shirt sleeve at the bottom of the incinerator in the garbage room. It had blood on it."

"Probably from the splatter of gutting Maizono like a fish" Celeste said in a carefree tone. "He probably didn't even notice that the entire shirt wasn't burned or else he would be more frantic."

"You can't blame everything on me on a shirt fragment" Kuwata said.

"Who said that is the only thing we are blaming you on?" Kitty asked?

"Thing is, the shutters were down at the garbage room, and only Yamada had the key" Makoto said. "So someone had to throw the shirt in there, a very hard task."

"Agreed" Kitty said. "Among us I think only 2 people here could do it. Me and Kuwata. Given how I have an alibi and the bear has stolen my bow and arrows that limits it down to one."

Makoto looked at Kuwata. "Next to the button that starts the incinerator I found a broken glass sphere. Hagakure said he had left a crystal ball in the laundry room yesterday."

"And what the fuck does that prove?"

"Language Kuwata, Naegi is talking" Kitty said sniggering.

"The killer must have taken the crystal ball and thrown it through the shutters at the on switch, making the fire in the incinerator start."

Hifumi gaped. "He threw the ball at the switch through the shutters and hit his mark?"

"Nothing to it" Kitty said. "At least not if you are the Super high school level baseball player."

Makoto nodded. "You told me yourself Hifumi, the flames had been turned off when you last checked before going to bed yesterday."

"Wich means that the flames had been turned on without Yamada's knowledge."

Everyone looked at Kuwata. He looked panicked.

"We have talked this over" Kitty said. "Maizono went in with the intention to kill, planning on framing Naegi for her crime. She switched the name plates and invited her killer over. Once he was there the killer quickly got the gilded katana and knocked the knife out of Maizono's hands. She ran and hid in the shower, the murderer after her, breaking down the door. A single stab in the gut and Maizono lay dying in the shower, managing to write her last message to the rest of us. The perp cleaned the room of hair and signs of him having been there, and then went to the laundry room, found the crystal ball and then proceeded to the garbage room. He threw the ball to the switch turning the flames on, and threw his bloody jacked in, not seeing the single bit of jacket that didn't get burned, going back to his bed and slept comfortable until the next day… have I forgotten anything Leon?"

"Listen here you stupid pieces of shit, it wasn't me and you can't prove it."

"Actually we can" Kitty said, turning to the others. "The door knob. It was screwed loose with a screwdriver. All the boys here got a toolbox as a gift right, was there a screwdriver in the set?"

"Yes it was actually" Togami said scowling.

"Has anyone opened their box?"

"No" Togami said.

"Not me," "me either," "I certainly haven't," "negative."

All right then Kitty said looking at Kuwata. "Do you mind if we took a look at your toolbox Kuwata?"

Togami scowled too. "Of course if you have used it on someone else we need to see evidence on what you have used it on."

Kirigiri crossed her arms. "And saying that it's missing at this point is not a valid excuse."

Kuwata looked around guarded, struggling to find the words. There wasn't one coming.

Togami huffed. "Seems like he has given up the fight."

Celeste nodded. "This is the end it seems."

The others breathed a long breath. Kitty turned to Monokuma. "We are ready for the vote."

Monokuma grinned. "All right, this is how you do it, click on the picture of the person who you think is guilty and the majority gets to decide who the culprit is. Remember that everyone has to vote. Filing to do so will end in punishment, and you don't want to be punished for something so silly as forgetting that would you? Now vote, vote, vote."

Kitty looked at the picture of Kuwata and pushed down on it. In her head she remembered the good times.

The time when she had seen him play his first baseball game for Hope's peak. The time he had asked for her help pranking Togami, the scion screaming bloody murder as he woke up to find all his clean clothes replaced with pink dresses and tutu's.

She also remembered the bad times, like the way he, just as Naegi always defended Maizono in every way, even when she was in the wrong. The time he had tried to get revenge for Maizono by setting off a bunch of firecrackers in Celeste's locker, and managed to give her detention for a week because the teachers thought she had brought them herself.

Kitty remembered the time she had to avoid the rec room for a week because Kuwata had convinced a few of his baseball buddies to stand guard so he could play pool alone with Maizono, not because he was afraid, but because he knew Kitty and Celeste wanted to play Othello in there and simply refused to let them.

And now look at him; here he was again, at the end of his rope. Literary this time. She looked up as Monokuma laughed.

"Correct everyone. Kuwata Leon is the murder of Maizono Sayaka."

Leon looked up. "Listen, it was self defense, it wasn't murder, she went after me first, I simply protected myself."

"Oh sure" Mukuro said with a huff. "And when you ran back to your room to get a screwdriver to get into the shower and murder her, I suppose that was self defense too?"

Asahina looked like she was ready to drop. "How… how could you murder her Kuwata?"

"SHE WAS TRYING TO KILL ME. She could have chosen any of you, but she went after me. This is not my fault."

Makoto looked down, shaking with anger. "It's because of that video" he said. "I found it in her room, so I checked it out. It showed her idol group, all lying dead on a stage… Kuwata is right. It's not his fault, nor is it Maizono's. It's that blasted, stupid bear."

"Makoto, I am not trying to take Monokuma's side here but… no one else here tried to kill because of what they saw."

Makoto looked over at Kitty. "How can you say that?"

"What did you see on your film?"

Makoto blinked at her and looked at the ground. "My living room… the couch shredded and no view of my parents and sister."

Kitty nodded. "Outside before I came here I was an orphan. I have lived most of my life alone. 3 years ago I arrived in Japan and was taken in by a very nice family."

"They accepted me as their own… and when I got accepted here they were so proud, they went the extra mile and gave me the best present anyone has ever given me. A piece of paper, signed by them, adopting me as their daughter."

"My video started nice, a typical we are proud of you thing. Then the picture went dark and turned back on. The living room wasn't recognizable, there was blood everywhere, it looked like Godzilla himself had used the couch as a toothpick, and the family cat had been nailed up on the wall gutted open with its intestines hung out."

"I am still in shock. I am furious about not knowing what have happened. But not once, not ever, did I think of murder. You are not the only one here who is mad Makoto, but this was all Maizono's fault."

"UPUPU, such faces of despair, it makes me giddy."

Kitty huffed, walking over stand next to Celeste.

"Are you ok?"

"No. I am fighting the urge to punch the smug bear in his face."

"UPUPUPU, now then, all talking aside, it's time for my favorite part, PUNISHMENT. As you all figured out the killer, he needs to be punished for disrupting the school peace."

Kuwata took a few steps back. "Wait, listen, she tried to kill me."

"A murder is murder, UPUPU. No matter the circumstance a death is a death. Now let's get the execution for the super high school level baseball player started, everyone is waiting."

Out of nowhere a chain appeared, attaching itself to Kuwata's neck, dragging him backwards. The wall in front of everyone fell down, showing a huge batters cage. Kuwata was strung up, without any chance of escape, as Monokuma appeared wearing a baseball helmet… a baseball machine appearing next to him.

And then, before Kitty had the chance to look away, it started. And she couldn't look away. It was just like Maizono. Kuwata was no longer a character on screen, but a guy strapped to a pole, having a gazillion baseballs hurled at his body at several hundred miles per hour, getting his bones crushed, his limbs torn, and his body collapsing.

Then finally the last ball was swung, Kitty noting that it hit Kuwata straight in the head. And then he was dead.

Kitty took a deep breath, a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Somewhere to her left Asahina was crying, Fujisaki soon joining in the cries.

"That was EXTREME." Monokuma looked as if Christmas had come early. "Now that was fun. I am drowning in adrenaline here."

No one managed to say anything. Hifumi was making some crazy noises and Fukawa was chanting 'what is this' over and over again. Fujisaki fell to his knees.

"I can't do this. I can go on like this."

Kitty frowned. "Calm down."

"CALM DOWN?" Mondo was screaming at her. "This bastard is killing us off one by one."

"Actually so far he has only killed 1" Kitty said calmly. "You want to survive, ok, don't murder anyone. Simple as that."

"And live the rest of our lives here?"

It was Mukuro who asked her the question, mostly to see how Kitty would react.

Kitty smiled. "I decided after seeing the video Monokuma showed us. If he really has managed to kill my family I have nothing left out there. Here I get food and shelter, and the company of other people… if anyone finds a way out sure, I'll go with them, but until then, this place is home. I won't try to leave."

Kitty looked to Monokuma. "I have no attachments left of the outside world. You won't get me to kill for you. Now are we all done here?"

The others looked at Kitty. "You are ok about being trapped here?"

"This might be hard for you guys to understand… I have no home. I have no family. No friends. I have nothing outside these walls. As I said, if you find a way out, of course I will help. All you have to think right now is the fact that I have no reason or want to leave, so I won't try to kill anyone of you. Now Monokuma, again, are we done here?"

"Sure… now just to have told you, I cleaned off the crime scene, no more blood and ugly stuff up there, think of it as a small thank you gift for the fun you have had me have today. The elevator will take you back up to the school; you have had a long day."

And with that Monokuma disappeared, leaving everyone alone in their misery. Kitty looked around at everyone. Ishimaru was crying now, and Mondo looked as pissed as Kitty had ever seen him. There were a few who looked calmer than the others.

Mukuro met her gaze with a small frown, Celeste was wearing her stone mask, and Kirigiri was eyeing Makoto who was gazing at the tips of his shoes. Kitty didn't speak, simply turned and headed for the elevator.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Kitty turned to Hagakure. "I have had 1 apple to eat all day. 2 of our fellow classmates are dead, I get it, it's terrible, and while I might not show it I am as sad and pissed off about it as you guys are. But right now I am hungry and tired. If you all want to be sad and scared together, fine with me, but you can just as much do it in the cafeteria where there is food."

Kitty turned around again and stepped inside the elevator, holding the door open for Celeste who followed her. The rest walked after them, the elevator filling up again, with 1 person less than when it went down.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

New floor

Breakfast the next day was a silent affair. Most of the people looked dead on their feet, the others looking uncomfortable. Kitty looked around, deciding to act. She got to her feet, clinking her ring to her glass, making everyone turn to look at her.

"Well… yesterday sure was something else. And up in it all we had no time to mourn those we lost. I know I came across as angry yesterday and I apologize for it; I simply get annoyed when things get dragged out. But now, we can relax, at least for the time being."

Kitty raised her glass. "To Maizono and Kuwata, may they be in a better place."

The others nodded, raising their own glasses. "To Maizono and Kuwata" was called out all around, and then people started relaxing. At least until the school bell rung.

"Attention everyone, please head to the gymnasium for morning assembly."

Mukuro frowned. "Morning assembly? That's new."

Kitty finished her glass of milk and sighed. "Well people, let's do what he says, or else we might find ourselves facing punishment."

The others sighed, rising from their seats walking out towards the gym.

…

"And up, down, stretch left, right, and one final stretch."

Kitty shook her head. "Ishimaru you don't have to do the morning gymnastics, the bear isn't an actually teacher."

"Hey fine, if you all won't do your daily exercise and end up fat and dying that is your choice."

"Listen bear I don't care about your so called morning stretches, was there a reason for making us come here?"

Monokuma turned to Togami who scowled. "I decided to give you a little gift, to show how proud I am of you for solving yesterday's murder. As a token of my appreciation, I'll make your world bigger."

Hagakure blinked. "A bigger world? Meaning what exactly?"

Monokuma tilted his head. "Well it would become boring if all you got to do for the rest of your life was having this single place. We need some excitement, some pizzazz, and some more options for new murder scenes. So I have given you something to do. Go ahead and look around at your new post trial world."

And once again Monokuma ran off. Celeste smiled. "A new world huh… sounds interesting."

"Let's go look around" Kirigiri said, determined.

"We might even find a way out" Asahina said with a huge grin.

"All right everyone, I call the school assembly of searching the schools for new ways out to start" Ishimaru called. "We meet up in the cafeteria when we are finished with our search."

Kitty ignored him completely, turning to Celeste.

"Shall we?"

"After you" she said with a small grin, Kitty being the first to get to the gym doors, opening it up for Celeste, the others right at their heels.

The first thing that happened was Kitty finding the shutters to the next floor being open.

"Guys, the shutter is down. We can go to the next floor."

"Good job everyone, I will look here on the ground floor and see if something new has opened, the rest of you search for new clues."

Kitty didn't even stop at Ishimaru's words, just rushed up the stairs. She grinned.

2nd floor meant access to one of her favorite hangouts.

"ASAHINA, WE HAVE A POOL."

"POOL?" Asahina who had started at the back of the pack up the stairs rushed past everyone, Hagakure falling sideways as she pushed him away.

At the top Kitty grinned and pointed to the familiar door. Asahina's face split into a wide grin.

"POOL!" She ran past Kitty through the door, Kitty following on her heels.

In the entrance to the two changing rooms Asahina smiled and took a deep sniff.

"Ah I love that smell."

"Chlorine you mean? That can't possibly be good" Kitty said with a laugh.

"You know I worried about there not being a pool here when we first started looking around" Asahina said smiling. "It takes a lot of equipment and extra foundation work to make a pool on an upper level of a building. So when I didn't see a pool on the ground floor I was kind of disappointed. But now… we have a pool."

"Indeed we do." Kitty and Asahina turned around as the door opened, Celeste, Fujisaki and Naegi joining them.

"Guys, we have a pool."

Kitty laughed at Asahina. "The super high school level swimmer in all her glory. If anything I say this is the entry to the changing rooms, blue for boys, red for girls."

"And the huge Gatling gun in between?" Celeste asked curiously.

"To make sure that you naughty guys and gals don't try anything."

Everyone turned around. Monokuma had just announced his entry.

"The doors open with your keycards" Monokuma said grinning, ignoring the stunned silence around him. "Only the boys' card can open the boys' room and only the girls' cards can open the girls' room. Security on that point is very important you know."

Naegi blinked. "But, what if someone sneaks into the wrong locker while another holds up the door?"

"All involved parties will be viewed as engaging in illicit sexual activity and will be dealt swift justice too."

"And by punishment I suppose you are talking about death by Gatling gun?" Kitty said looking up at the gun.

Monokuma grinned. "Ratatatatatatatatatatatat straight into your fleshy squishy bodies."

Celeste looked thoughtful. "And what if someone decided to loan their ID to someone else?"

Monokuma blinked. "That is a good point, ok new rule, no loaning your ID to another student. Face punishment if you do."

A ping came from everyone's pockets, the ElectroID buzzing with the new rule.

"Not that I think it's a point" Celeste said. "No one here would loan their ID's to someone, it would probably end up being misused."

"Quick question" Kitty said with a grin. "One thing is the security to make sure boys and girls don't do naughty things with each other, I get it… but as you have probably realized by now while looking at those late night security feed, I don't care much about boys."

Monokuma looked at her. "What you do in the dorms is, for the most part, your business. Here on school grounds ANY and ALL sexual activities will not be tolerated."

"Just sex? Am I allowed to grope a feel? Give a kiss? Nuzzle from behind?"

Monokuma was scowling now. "As long as you are both fully clothed, no hands are touching the no no places AND YOU KNOW WICH PLACES THAT IS and there are no humping you are in the clear."

Kitty grinned. "Thank you, that was all I wanted to ask you."

Asahina was blushing horribly. "You are unbelievable."

"Not really" Celeste said grinning, Kitty pecking her cheek gently. Monokuma huffed.

"Well that about does it for the rules stuff, have fun kids."

And with that he was gone.

"Well I don't know about you, but I could use a swim" Asahina said smiling. "Anyone want to join me?"

Celeste shook her head. "Terribly sorry my dear I don't like getting my face wet."

"I, um, rather not, I don't feel too good."

Kitty looked at Fujisaki with a sad smile. "I'll join you Hina. Hey Celeste if we aren't back by the time the others start their briefing, feel free to tell them where we are."

"Will do."

"I'll head out and check out more of the floor" Naegi said smiling. "But you two enjoy your swim."

Celeste and Naegi left, Fujisaki about to do the same when Kitty lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Hina why don't you go on ahead, I'll join you soon."

"OK Kitty, see you in the water."

Asahina held up her ID to the door walking in, Kitty turning to face Fujisaki.

"I am going to be blunt about this… you need to tell the others that you are a guy."

Fujisaki blinked at her. "Huh, but, how did you?"

"I am gay Fujisaki… and I haven't been attracted to you."

Fujisaki looked to the floor, looking unsure. "Listen, no one here will judge you and if they do, tell me and I'll sick Sakura on their butts."

That made Fujisaki smile.

"Thank you Kitty, you are a good friend."

Kitty smiled and ruffled Fujisaki's head. "No problem, now excuse me I need to join up with Asahina."

Kitty walked through the women's door, finding a row of lockers with swimsuits, and a bunch of training equipment. Kitty smiled, changing into one of the school swimsuits and walked out into the pool area.

Kitty smiled at it. She remembered the first time she had walked into the pool, realizing just how huge it was. Then she turned to a teacher and asked a few questions about the safety about having such a large pool on an upper floor. The teacher had been pretty nice about it, explaining how there wasn't an actual room under it, but tons of pipes and hard steel pillars and support in every way.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THE SIZE OF THIS POOL?"

Kitty looked down at Asahina who was floating in the water. Her hair was loose from its usual top knot, her long wavy brown hair flowing free in the water.

"I haven't been in a pool this huge since I was in the Olympics."

"Must be fun for you" Kitty said, walking to the edge, slipping into the water.

"I know I miss the opportunity of practicing my archery. However I actually enjoy swimming… well, water in general."

Asahina looked at Kitty with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's like this… do you know much about astrology?"

"Not really. OK let me explain in simple terms. There are 4 basic elements. Water, earth, fire and air. Each zodiac corresponds to an element. Let me use you as an example, what is your zodiac?"

Asahina smiled, threading the water as she answered. "I'm born April 24th. I'm a Taurus."

Kitty smiled. "All right, the Taurus zodiac's element is earth together with Capricorn and Virgo. As the element implies, most people of the earth zodiac is pretty down to earth. They find something they like and blend in with their habitat. They can be stubborn when things don't go their way, but always fights for what they believe."

Asahina nodded looking thoughtful.

"You said that Virgo is also an earth element?"

"Yes."

"Sakura is a Virgo."

"And Sakura is also very typical earth centered. She want proof before believing, will always support her friends, and run to someone's aid if she finds that the situation need it, placing the ones she cares about before herself."

Asahina smiled. "Yeah… hey so what has this to do with swimming?"

Kitty smiled. "I am born the 5th of July. That makes me a cancer. Cancer is a water zodiac, together with Scorpio and Pisces. Water zodiacs have a tendency to go with the flow. They have all the patience in the world and feel waves of emotions from time to time. That is why I was so active during the last trial, Kuwata was nervous from the moment Monokuma said class trial. Now as I said, I enjoy the water. I feel home in it."

Asahina nodded. "Yeah I get that feeling too. Like you could live in it forever if you could."

Kitty nodded and sunk lower into the water, pushing off the edge, floating still.

"The sounds of the water when it splashes on the ground, the feeling of your hair flowing in the water."

Asahina nodded, agreeing. "Hey, one last thing about that astrology thing of yours."

"Yeah?"

"Well, you and Celeste seem to have hit it off, do you know wha?"

"She's born the 23rd of November. She is a Sagittarius… a fire sign."

"What do the fire sign people have as characteristics?"

Kitty grinned.

"A fiery personality for starters. They are impulsive, love to live large and hate restrictions. They jump out at every challenge with full speed from start to finish."

Asahina looked at Kitty with a small smile. "Are you sure that you and Hagakure haven't mixed up your Super high school levels?"

Kitty guffawed. "Could you imagine Hagakure with a bow?"

Asahina laughed. "He'd probably hold it upside down and the wrong way round."

Kitty laughed. Kitty thought while Asahina laughed.

Another part of elemental zodiacs was the sub signs. How one each of the 4 elemental zodiacs had something in common and so on.

A Sagittarius was what was known as a muted sign. Some of the common characteristics were flexibility, adaptability, and a thrive to change. It made them able to see life from many sides, and find the best way to the most desirable outcome.

Kitty smiled to Asahina.

Taurus, a fixed sign. Loving to push themselves to their fullest, but not wanting to start much, but amazingly hard workers to help once a project was underway, even if it was a lost cause.

Kitty turned around and took a few strokes in the giant pool. Cancer. A cardinal sign. Way Showers, instigators, always ready to forge ahead with plans, and attract those that could be their support. Leaders who tended to be outgoing because they were engaged with the world in a dynamic way. Restless to start new projects, and happiest when running the show.

Yeah that was her all right. Loving to stand in the center of the stage, always wanting to prove her worth, annoyed when someone else tried running the show.

Kitty and Asahina looked up as the door from the girl's locker room opened, Sakura stepping out. "Hi there Sakura, how are you?" Kitty asked.

"We just finished the assembly; Ishimaru is quite upset that you didn't join."

"Not much I was interested in hearing" Kitty said, dragging a hand through her blonde hair. "I can look around the place later and see what we have got ourselves and I highly doubt that there was much progress on the escape route. I wanted to take a swim with Asahina so I did. You are free to join us."

"Yeah come on Sakura the water is great." Sakura smiled at Asahina, walking over to the edge and getting in.

"So, what is new?" Kitty asked. "We found a library; there was a note there that suggested that the faculty of Hope's Peak might have been responsible for our imprisonment here. Celeste told us of the pool, but failed to inform about the exercise equipment."

"We didn't know about them before we went to change" Kitty said. "Our apologies, we'll be sure to let everyone know later."

Sakura nodded, reaching up to drag her hair behind her ears.

"Mondo and I looked around for exits but we didn't find one. Ishimaru said that in the dorms the storeroom has been opened. It has lots of food, clothing and a lot of supplies. I checked myself before coming up here; they even store some protein powder."

"Really? That is great Sakura, now we can train to the fullest."

Kitty smiled at the two's antics. Sakura sighed, and looked sad for a moment.

"Oowada wondered if Ishimaru had found something to help us all get out, to which Ishimaru had to admit that he had not. Oowada started swearing up a storm, yelling at all of us that we should be trying to find a way out, and not be so excited by more stuff. Celeste pointed out that yelling wasn't going to solve anything, and that adapting is the only choice we have. She continued talking about the fact that if we all were in a cage she'd much rather it be a gilded one."

Kitty smiled. "That does sound like Celeste all right."

Kitty smiled and swam to one of the ends of the pool.

"Hey Asahina, how about a race, to the end and back."

Asahina grinned. "Think you can beat me? Of course I can't, but I'd like to see how well I do."

Asahina laughed and swam over to the lane next to Kitty.

"You want to join our race Sakura?"

"No thank you Asahina, I'll enjoy the sights from the sidelines."

"All right, then you can call us off" Kitty said, leaning up to the wall the same way Asahina did.

"All right… on your marks."

Kitty smiled, turning her attention to the wall on the other side.

"Get set."

Kitty readied her leg muscles, knowing that against Asahina it would be a moot point.

"GO."

And off they swam. Kitty not even caring as Asahina rushed past her. She was happy, the terror of Maizono and Kuwata's deaths already so far behind her. And right now, that was all that Kitty cared about.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Secrets exposed

Later that evening Kitty walked down to the dorms, meeting Celeste just as she walked out of the cafeteria.

"Hi there Celeste, how are you doing?"

"Pretty well all things considering." Celeste looked at Kitty.

"You smell like a public bath."

"Swimming in a pool for a few hours does that to a person" Kitty said grinning. "Listen I'd like to talk in private."

"We don't get much more private than this" Celeste said.

"Actually we do" Kitty said smiling, beckoning to the bath house. "Follow me."

Celeste followed her, looking around. "Huh, no cameras."

"No point, the steam would cover up the lenses at once."

"OK… so what did you want to tell me?" Kitty's smile faltered.

"You are the self proclaimed queen of liars… do you think I have told you everything about myself?"

"I don't think anyone ever tells others the full truth about themselves."

Kitty sighed. "You are going to get mad at me for this… really mad, but if I continue lying… I'll lose you."

Kitty looked at Celeste. "This will probably freak you out, but if you stick around I will explain everything."

Celeste lifted an eyebrow but nodded all right. Kitty took a deep breath, laying her fingers over her ring, thinking inside her head.

"I wish Celeste knew everything. About me being from another world, about the Dangan Ronpa video game, about the magical ring and about the 3 years we have already shared."

Kitty finished the wish, rubbing her ring, taking a few steps back, looking up at Celeste.

At first Celeste looked amused… and then she frowned, a few seconds later her hand went up to her mouth, and then finally she looked shocked. She let down her hand, looking over at Kitty.

"So… any questions?"

Celeste walked up to Kitty and smacked her across the face. Kitty grunted. "Yeah I deserved that."

"HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS A SECRET FOR SO LONG? We could have done something. We could have stopped the accident, the twins, we could have…"

"I couldn't" Kitty said calmly. "I knew that something was going to happen and that Junko would be responsible for it, but I couldn't stop every little thing that happened here. I mean, what was I supposed to say? I come from another world where this world is a videogame and if you screw this up the world is going to go under and a teenage fashion model will be responsible for killing you all off… you think they would have bought that?"

Celeste blinked. "Good point. So… why are you telling me this?"

Kitty looked at her. "My ring grants wishes… I asked it to let you know of the videogame in my world that is basically what we go through… do you know who dies?"

"No… why?"

"The first death has already happened, and just like it did in the game. Maizono was offed by Kuwata. The next that will happen is that Monokuma will threaten to give out personal information… Mondo will kill Fujisaki over it; I have already tried to calm it down."

"And then?"

"And then Monokuma offered money as an incentive."

Kitty looked at Celeste. "You tricked Hifumi into killing Ishimaru and then killed him yourself. You tried pushing the blame over on Hagakure, however, Naegi's luck beat your gambling talent… you ended up burned alive at a stake… before Monokuma rammed a fire truck into your pyre."

Celeste got wide eyed, having to sit down to calm the sudden shakiness of her legs. A few seconds with silence, where Kitty had the decency to wait until Celeste calmed down was had, as Celeste looked up.

"I want to see it."

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yes. I need to see it."

Kitty nodded, lifting up her fingers to the ring, wishing for her Vita to appear in her pocket. She felt the familiar console weighing down her vest, picking it up and turning it on, sitting down next to Celeste as the game started up. Going through the extra's scenes Kitty quickly found the video labeled Execution 3 and gave the vita to Celeste.

"Press X when you are ready" she said.

Celeste stared at the screen, and pressed X.

On the screen the robot Monokuma announced Game over, Celestia Ludenberg has been found guilty, commence execution. Celeste gulped as she saw her own two red eyes stare back at her, the camera zooming back to show the crowd of Monokuma's staring at her, the screen reading 'A Versailles style witch burning.'

The executioner Monokuma walked up and light the pyre, the dramatically fake looking fireballs spreading up to lick at Celeste's feet. The calm violins started playing, Celeste seeing how her game self was still holding onto her fake smile, beads of sweat running down her face. And then she looked down, at the noise of a fire truck, who with stunning speed rushed in.

Celeste's entire being shook as the truck trampled over the screen, panting as the video ended with a firefighter Monokuma extinguishing the last little fireball with his hose. Kitty gently grabbed her vita, Celeste not doing anything to stop her.

Kitty didn't speak, simply let Celeste have her moment. Celeste opened up her mouth to speak, but was interrupted, this time by the school bell.

**Ahem, may I have your attention please. It's now 10 PM. Night time is now in effect. The cafeteria is now off limits and the door will be locked momentarily. And with that I wish you all good night. Sweet dreams.**

Celeste took a deep breath. "When we go out now, what will happen?"

"Junko will probably think that we have spent our time getting down and dirty… she probably won't come and ask why we have been here so long."

"And Mukuro?"

"Knows that she and Junko's amnesia spell didn't work on me. And before I told her anything I made her promise not to tell anyone anything I told her in confidence, not even Monokuma. Because of my ring and a bet she lost a few years ago she can't break any promises we make."

Celeste nodded. "Right… I'm not up for much tonight Kitty but… I'd like the company."

"I'll be by your side for as long as you want me to Celeste… no matter what."

Kitty was first out of the bath, seeing Mukuro leaning to a wall nearby.

"Did we not all agree on staying in our rooms at night Enoshima?"

Mukuro scowled. "Why should I listen to you?"

Celeste walked out, looking as calm as ever. Kitty was almost jealous of her ability to have a constantly neutral expression on her face. Came with playing a lot of games of poker probably.

"By all means Enoshima you are free to stay out here, but if you end up dead tomorrow morning don't blame us."

Mukuro scowled, but trudged back to her room without a word, Celeste walking in front of Kitty before walking inside her room, Kitty walking after her.

No words were said, not in front of the cameras. The two simply changed out of their everyday clothes into comfortable pj's. Kitty looked on as Celeste gently took out her lenses, letting her own brown eyes rest for a while.

Celeste raised her hand to her clip on braids, taking them off and hanging them on special hangers, finally turning off the light and joining Kitty in bed. Kitty smiled and leaned forward, capturing Celeste's lips with her own in a deep kiss.

A kiss filled with promises, caring and love. Celeste returned the kiss, but ended it as she needed the air to breathe. Then she leaned on Kitty, grabbing her shoulder like she was a pillow and rested her face in her arms.

"You still stink of pool" she muttered, before drifting off to sleep. Kitty simply smiled and hugged Celeste back before doing the same, feeling the coldness on her chest that came from the single tear that had managed to escape through the mask that was Celestia Ludenberg.

…

The next day Kitty and Celeste walked in silence into the cafeteria as usual, seeing most of the others already there.

"Ah, Kitty, Celeste, good morning" Asahina said grinning.

"Morning Hina, how are you today?"

"Great, I got up a little early to get in a morning swim, it felt great."

Kitty smiled. "Are we waiting for someone?"

"Naegi, Togami and Ishimaru."

"Naegi will probably be here soon" Kitty said stretching. "As for Togami I don't think he will ever come, and Ishimaru is probably patrolling the halls or something."

Celeste gave a small smile, sitting down at the table right next to Mukuro who looked like she wanted to be anywhere else than there.

"Something the matter Enoshima?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know… I just have this feeling that something is going on… I don't like it."

Kitty smiled at the implied threat, sitting down next to Celeste. "I'm sure it will all work out, don't get your pigtails in a twist."

Everyone looked up as Naegi walked in. "Ah, Naegi, good morning, sit down, we are only waiting for Ishimaru and Togami."

Naegi frowned. "Togami I understand, but Ishimaru is never late."

"He will be here soon" Mukuro said with a shrug. "I doubt it's anything important."

"With that out of the way…" Celeste smiled and turned to Hifumi who sat across from her. "I feel parched."

'Oboy, here we go' Kitty thought, as Hifumi blinked. "How is this our problem?"

Mondo asked sourly. Celeste ignored him.

"Yamada would you be so kind as to make me a cup of tea?"

Hifumi blinked. "Me?"

"Make it milk tea, thank you for being so kind."

Yamada had nothing to say to this, except getting up and rushing into the kitchen.

Kitty smiled, sitting down next to Celeste. "So… you have a butler now?"

"Why not? My maid sucks at tea making."

"That I do" Kitty said grinning, smiling as Hifumi came out with a tea cup.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Celeste gave Hifumi a small gentle smile, lifting the cup to her lips, taking a sip.

Kitty grinned as Mukuro slowly inched away. She probably remembered what had happened the first time this happened in their first year. True to form Celeste launched the cup at the wall behind Hifumi, leaning forward to him.

"Do I look like a common everyday tea drinker?"

"Um… I… uhh…"

"When I ask for milk tea I don't ask for regular tea with milk poured into it, I ask for royal milk tea, a tea that already have the milk in it from the moment it brews. That is the only tea I will acknowledge, and now you better go and fix your mistake."

The stunned silence almost wanted Kitty to laugh, Hifumi blinking.

"Uhh… I am unable to comprehend…"

Celeste sighed. "I understand that you are frustrated, but I want perfection from my servants."

"I don't recall agreeing to…"

Celeste grabbed Hifumi by his tie and thrust her ring like claw to inches before his eyes. "SHUT YER FUCKING TRAP AND GO MAKE ME MY GODDAMN TEA PORKY."

Yamada screamed.

"YES MAAM" he yelled, rushing into the kitchen, Celeste leaning backwards, not even bothering to take notice that she had fallen back into Taeko for a moment.

She turned to Kitty with a tired sigh. "It is so hard to find good help these days."

Kitty couldn't take it anymore, simply laughed, loud and happy, falling back over her seat to the floor in happy laughter.

Asahina looked shocked. "Celeste… your personality just changed."

"No actually" Kitty said, calming down and getting up from her place at the floor. "That there is probably the closest you are going to get to see Celeste's real personality."

Mondo took a deep breath. "Shit man that made me jump."

Celeste just giggled and gave a small smile. Everyone turned as the doors opened and Ishimaru came walking in. He looked concerned and downright worried.

"Soldiers, we have an unusual situation on our hands."

"Not a soldier" Kitty pointed out, getting tired of Ishimaru's intent need to be a commanding leader of a platoon.

Hagakure turned to Ishimaru. "What's up?"

"Togami isn't coming out of his room, I have tried getting his attention for a while no, but no response have been made. I fear something has happened to him."

Mukuro rolled her eyes. "Or he could already have gone out and is spending his time somewhere else."

"But… what if something has happened to him."

Naegi got to his feet. "Maybe we should go and look for him."

Ishimaru nodded. "I was about to suggest the same thing."

Fukawa scowled at him. "This is not the time to try and one up each other."

Asahina rose from her seat, biting into a donut. "I'll go back to his room; I'll push the doorbell either until he responds or it breaks down."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "The rest of us will split up and search the school."

Everyone got up and started to walk out, Naegi frowned as Kitty, Celeste and Mukuro didn't budge.

"Uhh… aren't you going to help?"

"I haven't had my tea yet" Celeste said.

"I'll stay in case he comes back" Mukuro said uninterested.

"I don't give a crap about Togami" Kitty said frankly, grabbing an apple from the table biting into it.

"That's terrible Kitty san, he's our friend."

"Is he? Has he ever wished you good morning? Said anything nice to you? Tried spending time with someone else? Togami only cares about himself, and I don't feel like wasting my energy on him any more than he will use any energy to help me."

Naegi looked sad at Kitty, but rushed out to look for Togami. Mukuro turned to look at Kitty.

"We need to talk."

"I agree" Kitty said with a smile. "So let us talk. Just be aware that everything we say will be heard, including some things I'm sure you don't want others to hear."

Mukuro scowled at her. "Why haven't you told everyone?"

"No one would believe me. All you need to know right now is that I saved your life."

"And what do you want in return?"

"Your mouth closed, no murders and a three way if Celeste is up for it."

"I am always up for some fun" Celeste said smiling as Yamada came huffing out of the kitchen with a new tray.

"For you 'huff' my queen."

Celeste smiled. "Thank you Yamada."

She took the tea cup and raised it to her lips, smiling. "Passable I suppose… thank you Yamada."

"You are welcome… hey where did everyone go?"

"Togami is lost, everyone is looking for him" Kitty said, taking another bite of her apple.

Kitty looked up again as the doors opened, people walking in looking sad.

"So… how did it go?" Kitty asked as Ishimaru sat down.

"I regret to inform that Togami won't spend time with the group."

"No surprise there" Mukuro said with a huff.

"Why aren't you two more concerned about this?" Kitty looked up at Naegi. "We should stick together; we will be safer if we all can agree."

"Naegi, you are a nice boy, but you need to stop being so naïve" Kitty said. "I am not saying that we wouldn't be safer if we all got along… but we can't all get along. People believe different things… I don't know how much you know about the Togami family, but the essence is that Togami has been raised to view people around him as obstacles. He has been told from a little age to not trust anyone, that everyone will be after him, and the moment he lowers his guard people will take advantage… he has no concept of friendship and doing something for someone else, and he don't think anyone else does either. That is just the way he has been raised. If he wants to be alone, fine, let him. However if he tries to get close be vary cause chances are, he sees you like a threat and might be considering to murder you. Same with Fukawa, I suppose that's why she isn't here either."

"Yeah, she called us a bunch of names and said we were all going after her anyways."

Hagakure sighed.

"Well that is life" Kitty said with a shrug. "Now before we continue breakfast, Fujisaki… do you have anything you want to say?"

Fujisaki locked eyes with Kitty for a moment, looking terrified.

"No… not right now."

"All right" Kitty said with a small sigh. "But the longer you hold it in, the harder it will be for you."

Kitty looked to Celeste. "So… I know you hate the water, but if you need me I will be in the pool."

"Wash of better this time, I'll stop fucking you if you continue to smell of pool, it's nasty."

Ishimaru dropped his glass in shock. "What… sexual intercourse… in a school?"

"Well duh" Mondo said rolling his eyes. "Those two have been going at it since the first day, pay attention."

"But… they are both girls… girls don't have nasty impure thoughts."

Kitty and Celeste looked at each other for a few seconds, before Kitty started laughing, Mukuro close behind her. Even Sakura gave a small smile, amused at Ishimaru's nativity.

"My dear Ishimaru, girls are just as, if not more perverted as any boy. Only difference is that girls have other standards."

Kitty smiled and walked past Ishimaru. "Now I need to go and take a small swim. More training means more stamina for fun time later."

Kitty walked down and had managed to open the door as Ishimaru found his voice again. "BUT THIS IS A SCHOOL."

"We only fuck in the dorms" Celeste said with a small smile. "And to be honest Ishimaru just because this building is technically a school there are no classes, teachers or other students around… what harm is there? Besides we are all going to live here for the rest of our lives, I don't know about you but I can't go that long without some physical contact."

Kitty grinned, walking out, ignoring the chaos coming from the cafeteria as she walked towards the pool.

The days rushed on with next to nothing happening. Kitty got into a relaxing daily procedure. Breakfast, then a quick swim, and then hanging out with the others.

Now and then she went by the library to read a book, telling Togami to go and fuck himself and that he didn't have monopoly on the library. One evening Kitty sat in the cafeteria getting a cup of water, as Mondo and Ishimaru came walking in… well Mondo came walking in, Ishimaru was yelling at him. Kitty had a feeling she knew how this was going to end up, and shrunk back to avoid being seen.

"You threatened another student Oowada; such is not the appropriate behavior for a student."

"THIS IS NOT A PROPER SCHOOL YOU ASSHAT. I talked this over with you already; I think we should watch Togami close before he offs one of us."

Kitty recognized the signs of the two getting ready to yell at each other for another couple of hours and decided to take her leave.

Out in the hallway she took a deep breath of relief.

"Kitty san, what's wrong?"

Kitty turned and saw Makoto. Right… this was the part where he was supposed to… but he shouldn't.

The two could handle themselves without Makoto going in there.

"Ishimaru and Oowada… they are having another argument in the cafeteria. I wouldn't go in there right now."

Naegi sighed. "Darn, I was hoping for something to drink."

"Try the storage unit, they have some soda cans."

"OK, thanks Kitty, have a good night."

"You too Naegi."

Kitty saw Naegi walk off and then walked to Celeste's room ringing on the doorbell. Celeste opened, smiling at her.

"Well you are back early."

"Ishimaru and Mondo took over the cafeteria." Kitty walked in, smiling as she saw Kirigiri sitting in one of Celeste's chairs, holding a bunch of cards in her hand.

"Oh Kirigiri, you should know better than this. How much have you lost?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Kirigiri said frowning. Kitty grinned, turning to Celeste.

"How much have she lost?"

"Not the biggest amount… at least not for me."

Kitty grinned, leaning forward, whispering into her ear. "You up for some extra fun?"

"I'm listening" Celeste said grinning. "Make a deal… she gets back her money if she plays a round of strip poker. And for her clothes back she'll have to stay the night with us."

Celeste took a deep breath, liking what she heard. She looked to Kirigiri. "I'd like to offer you a deal."

Kirigiri looked at Kitty. "I have a feeling I won't like it."

"I'll give you back your money… if you play a round of strip poker with us."

Kitty walked past Kirigiri over to Celeste's notepad and wrote a single thing on it.

"And as an extra bonus… I won't say it out loud, but I think I can help you with something."

Kitty gave the folded note to Kirigiri who opened it away from the cameras. Amnesia was the only thing written, but the message was clear.

"Done… on one condition."

"We are listening" Celeste said, already shuffling the cards.

"I have an old injury… my hands are pretty gruesome. I will keep my gloves no matter what."

"Agreed" Kitty said sitting on the bed, in between the other two around the table in the room.

"Now, house rules of strip poker, the winner gets to choose one item from one the other two losers, only one piece of clothing per loss, clothes you get from your opponents cannot be used as currency. Any questions?"

Neither Kitty nor Kirigiri asked anything, Celeste dealing out the cards

A few hours later, Monokuma rang up and let everyone know that it was night time. No one in the room seemed to care too much. Kirigiri had been lucky, having won a few hands, leaving Kitty without her bandana, as well as shoes from losing to the detective, and Celeste had given Kirigiri her hair band, tie and ear rings. Celeste of course had won most of the hands, and because of it Kitty was down to sitting in only her underwear, her ring left on her finger, not a care in the world about the fact that every time she stretched, the others saw her breasts rise slightly.

As for Kirigiri, Celeste had been nice enough to go slow. The ribbon that held Kirigiri's braid in place had gone first. Then her high heeled boots. Then the tie. It was Kitty who finally decided to play cruel when she lucked out and won her one and only win.

She had smiled gently at Kirigiri who made moves to take off the next natural choice, the purple jacket.

"Not the jacket."

Kirigiri looked at Kitty with a lifted eyebrow.

"You can lose your panties."

A deep blush spread over Kirigiri as she reached out under the lining of her skirt, letting her basic black underwear fall down on the floor. She bent down making sure that neither the other girls nor the camera caught anything under her skirt, picking up her underwear putting it on the bed next to Kitty.

She then sat down tugging at her skirt. Celeste smiled and shuffled the cards.

"You ok Kirigiri?"

"Just deal the damn cards."

Another couple of hands made Kirigiri sigh and throw her cards on the table.

"I lost it seems."

"Indeed" Celeste said smiling. "The skirt Kirigiri, take it off."

Kirigiri, who had spent the last couple of rounds with her arms crossed over her chest, sighed, rising and dropped the skirt, standing in front of Celeste and Kitty in her full naked glory.

"You two happy now?"

"Almost… now we come to the fun part" Celeste said smiling. "I will let you have your clothes back… if you spend the night."

Kirigiri took a deep breath closing her eyes. "Fine."

"I'll up the offer" Kitty said grinning. "The note… if you want the full package… you have to give something back."

Kirigiri looked at her. "You can give me a 100 per cent guarantee that you can fix my problem if I sleep with you?"

"I have always wondered how it would feel to be in between you two" Kitty said honestly.

Kirigiri frowned, clearly not liking the terms. However…

"All right… but you have to fix my problem first."

Kitty nodded. "All right. I you agree to those terms if you will promise me to keep your word."

"I can promise that" Kirigiri said. Kitty rose, smiling as she saw Kirigiri's gaze fall to her chest for a few seconds. Kitty rubbed her ring wishing silently in her head.

"I wish Kirigiri remembered everything before she started at Hope's Peak."

As soon as she had wished the wish she grabbed Kirigiri's face by both hands, as if doing something to her head.

And then, suddenly, she had her lips locked with Kirigiri's own.

"Thank you" was the one line that came out as Kirigiri came back out for air, Kitty not getting the chance to say anything back before Kirigiri was pushing her back to Celeste's bed.

Kirigiri looked over at Celeste who simply sat in her seat smiling. "Feel free to help."

Celeste's smile widened, the woman dragging off her ring, as well as her tie. Kitty grinned. This was going to be a fun night.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The second incentive

Kitty woke up earlier than usual the next day. She grunted as she opened her eyes, then smiled, finding Celeste hugging her body from the side, her arm sleepily grabbing Kirigiri's butt. Kirigiri on the other hand was sleeping heavily on her stomach, one hand lying over Kitty's breast. Kitty lay like this for a while, enjoying the peace while it lasted, because when she gave Kirigiri back her memories, hell would rain down.

She felt the problem solve itself when she felt Kirigiri stir. She closed her eyes and feigned sleep, a content smile on her face as Kirigiri grunted and opened her eyes.

"Well… fuck."

Kitty held her mask in place, even as Kirigiri whispered the words. She felt her remove her hand from her breast gently to not disturb her, and felt her laying Celeste's hand over her butt, Celeste grunting gently but not protesting any more. Some rustling were heard as Kirigiri gathered her things and got dressed, and finally the sound of a door opening and closing was heard.

"Well she was in a hurry to leave wasn't she?"

Kitty opened her eyes smiling down at Celeste who was looking at the door.

"Have you been awake for long?"

"I woke when she moved my hand."

Celeste smiled and grabbed hold of Kitty's right butt cheek. "I opened my eyes for a second as she looked for her clothes. She was bending over picking up her underwear; it was quite the stimulating look."

Kitty laughed but stretched. "We should get up too; it's almost time for breakfast."

A while later Kitty and Celeste stood outside of the cafeteria. Kitty stopped and lifted her ring.

"Something the matter?"

"I only gave Kirigiri half of deal… I probably should have given her the rest… the part she lost after... well you know."

Celeste looked up to the wall, seeing a camera knowing what Kitty was talking about.

"You can't let her know… she'd expose everything and we'd all be in trouble."

Kitty nodded. "Yeah… now lets go and get some breakfast."

The two walked into the cafeteria seeing that everyone was present, except Togami and Fukawa. Mondo and Ishimaru were still arguing, and Kirigiri looked at Kitty and Celeste before blushing deeply and looking down.

"Good morning" Kitty said sitting down next to Asahina. "What are those two arguing about?"

"The same as always, how to deal with Togami."

Kitty looked up at the two, screaming back and forth, before getting fed up.

"Yeah I can't take this much longer" Kitty said, turning to Celeste. "Want to hit the library? I'd rather deal with Togami than these two."

"Agreed" Celeste said, rising as Kitty did, walking out of the cafeteria.

"Hey Kitty." Kitty turned at Kirigiri's voice, seeing the detective walk up to her.

"I… uhm… thanks… for yesterday." And with that single thing said Kirigiri simply walked off to her room, blushing deeply.

Celeste giggled.

"Such a cute little girl."

"And yet, so serious" Kitty said, grinning too. "Now, library?"

Celeste nodded, following Kitty up to the second floor, where the library opened.

"OUT. I will only say this once more you damn miserable leech, stop breathing my air and take a shower, you stink."

The door slammed shut as Fukawa stood outside it, blushing deeply and sighing.

"He cares about me."

"Oy vei" Kitty said, Celeste shaking her head.

"That girl needs a reality check."

"Later, I can't be bothered right now" Kitty said, stepping into the library. "Morning Togami, how is that stick that's up your ass."

"Get out of the library Petro."

"No, if you want privacy you can go someplace else… now then where is that mystery novel I found last time…?"

Celeste didn't speak, simply smiled and sat down with her own book, enjoying time together with Kitty.

The day went by as it always did, Kitty and Celeste sharing each other's company when the school bell rang… however for once the message was different.

**Ahem, ahem, may I have your attention please. It is getting near night time, but before that I have an announcement. Everyone gather in the gymnasium on the double. Emergency, emergency. **

Kitty sighed, looking at Celeste. "Before we go down, know that I love you, and I will understand it if you hate me for doing something rash."

Celeste didn't say anything, simply rose from her seat. Togami had left after 5 minutes of having to share the same airspace as the two lovers, so they were alone… at least until they were in the gymnasium.

…

"Oh my god you guys are boring… well except lolita and arrow head, you two never fail to entertain, but the rest of you are so darn boring."

Kirigiri simply scowled at the bear, her memories making her cheeks flush deeply.

"Was there a reason for you to call us here other than to tell us how boring we are?"

"Well as bored out of my mind that I am, I felt like it was time for another murder."

Monokuma held up a couple of envelopes, giving one to each of the people around the room. "In that there envelope is your next incentive, an embarrassing fact that I am sure no one here want to public to know. If I don't have my murder by the next 48 hours these facts will be shared with everyone."

Kitty opened her envelope, looking at what it said.

Kitty Petro lost her virginity in a 7 way lesbian orgy when she was 17.

'It was true enough' Kitty thought to herself. At least it was true as far as what she had made Enoshima believe when they went to school together. However, that didn't mean that this was going to stop her from throwing a few sticks into her wheel.

"Right then… time for me to be blunt. You say everyone here is hiding a secret and if they want that secret to remain so they got to kill?"

"Yes, that is what I am saying."

"All right…" Kitty turned and walked up to Fukawa.

"Fukawa is a schizophrenic person whose extra personality is Genocider Shou."

Before Fukawa could react Kitty had lunged her hand under her skirt to a leg pouch, dragging out one of Genocider's scissors.

"Evidence A."

"Fujisaki is a cross dressing boy, sorry Fujisaki, I told you the truth had to come out."

Fujisaki winched. "I know, sorry I wasn't brave enough to do it myself."

"Oowada was responsible for his brother dying in a motorcycle accident, don't give me that look Oowada, I read up on everyone before I came here, no one gives a shit."

"The reason Hagakure was held back 3 years in school was because he scammed a woman while doing his fortune readings and got the yakuza on his tail forcing him to hide."

"Sad but true" Hagakure said nodding sagely.

"Enoshima here have a tattoo on her hand that she constantly tries to hide under the makeup, give it up honey, we don't care, let the products lie, why don't you?"

Kitty walked past Mukuro with a small wink, Mukuro refusing to look at her, as well as avoiding the look Monokuma was giving her.

Stepping in front of Celeste Kitty took a breath.

"Speak a single word and you can sleep by yourself for the rest of the week."

Kitty sighed. "I figured that would be the punishment. Real name Yasuhiro Taeko."

The bitch slap that came was in no ways a surprise, but it didn't mean it didn't sting.

Kitty didn't look at Celeste, but walked down the line pointing to people as she talked.

"Togami here still sleeps with a Teddy bear" Kitty continued, a few heads turned at that announcement.

"Kirigiri was in a terrible fire accident when she was younger and still has the marks on her hands to show for it."

"I lost my virginity in a 7 way lesbian orgy when I was 17."

Kitty looked around, continuing to point fingers. "Hifumi has a restraining order from the voice actor of Heretic Angel Mochi Mochi Princess."

"Ishimaru has a black spot on his school record from grade school, don't ask me for what, every time Sakura has gone to a new school she have to show her gym teachers her birth certificate to make them believe that she is female, you have my sympathies for that by the way."

Sakura didn't speak, simply looked away like everyone else did as Kitty continued on.

"After the Olympics Asahina spent a third of her winning money on donuts, and finally, Naegi wet the bed until the 3rd grade."

Kitty looked around. No one was saying anything. Celeste was scowling at her. Making sure that no one was paying attention, Kitty locked eyes with Monokuma, her lips moving without a sound coming from it, mouthing two words that made Monokuma's red eye flash briefly.

'Twin sister.'

"Now then, with that out of the way I am going to bed, you can all talk about how you hate my guts if you want, right now I don't really care."

Kitty walked out of the gym, raising a hand to her cheek. Usually she didn't mind it when Celeste played rough… but this hurt. She walked down the corridor turning as she heard footsteps, Mukuro rushing after her.

"What in the world did you just do?"

"Tried to prevent a murder" Kitty said.

"By pissing off the one person you do not want to piss off?"

Kitty turned around to look straight into Mukuro's terrified eyes.

"You that afraid of her?"

"Aren't you?"

Kitty thought it over. Then she turned around. "Oh grand master of scheming, plotter and destroyer of hope, Super high school level Despair, Enoshima Junko, I want a moment of your time."

The familiar pop of Monokuma made Kitty turn around. "Hi there Enoshima, how is your day going? Still bored out of your mind?"

Monokuma looked enraged. "Who, THE FUCK, do you think you are? And why the hell didn't you tell me that she knew?"

The shout was directed towards Mukuro, not Kitty, the girl shrinking back a little.

"Are you sure you should be yelling at her? All she needs to do is to take off a wig and everyone will know who the mastermind is."

Monokuma turned around to Kitty. "And how long have you known about this?"

"Let me put it this way… you can't give me amnesia no matter how much you try… and you have tried many times haven't you? Tried to make me forget about that drunken misconduct we did together in our second year, walked around a full day snapping your fingers at me didn't you? People started wondering if you were becoming a beatnik."

Monokuma scowled. "And what are you going to do now? What I have always planned on doing… living here, trying to make sure that as few as possible die."

"As few as possible?"

"Well people will do stupid things, but as long as it doesn't happen to people I like I don't plan on doing much. Now excuse me, I need to go get some sleep… oh, wait, one more thing."

Monokuma stared as Kitty smiled. "Given the fact that I can cancel out your amnesia… should you not be worried about who I might tell?"

Another red flash appeared in Monokuma's red eyes. "All right arrow head, what do you want?"

Kitty smiled. "My toys… Celeste already knows, but like me she's not going to do anything about it. Also, we want to make sure that we are both safe from you two… if one end up dead the other will tell the others everything. So no using your fancy master key to get into our rooms and killing us off."

Mukuro looked over at Monokuma, who looked downright pissed. "That is my terms Junko… I am sure you two have lots to discuss… good night Mukuro; I will see you in the morning."

Kitty walked back to her room, getting comfortable on her bed. That probably hadn't been the wisest move. She had played her cards a tad earlier than she should have had. She should have waited at least until after the 3rd trial… but she was so sick of all these lies. Now however, things were in motion. Kitty gently rubbed her ring. It only granted good wishes. So wishing for forgiveness would have no effect. However, wishing that you would survive a murder attempt, if it was coming, that was an entirely different thing. She looked up as the door bell rang. She walked up to the door, opening it, seeing Kirigiri stand there.

"Well… you sure have made a mess of things."

"I know" Kitty said sighing, letting Kirigiri in, closing the door behind her. "I made the mastermind angry huh?"

"Yes you did… and about the trick you pulled in the gymnasium… there was a lot of secrets there that was exposed."

"Well now everyone knows everyone's secret" Kitty said with a shrug. "Something has changed than if I had stayed silent. I had to try."

"Even with your dear Taeko?"

Kitty winched. "It wouldn't have been fair to the others if I had kept her secret too. Don't call her that though, she hates the name."

"Yeah, we gathered as much" Kirigiri said. "Things got heated up pretty fast, in between the people who thought their secrets wasn't a big deal against those who did. Asahina and Sakura quickly jumped to Fujisaki's side, as did Naegi, telling him that they were not in any way judging him for his choices. Fukawa was a mess, she went to sit in the corner, refusing to talk about Genocider at all… and then some dust must have gotten in her nose because suddenly she sneezed and… wow Genocider is quite the character."

"I can only imagine" Kitty said grinning. She remembered back to the first year when she had invited herself into Fukawa's room and found a scissor.

Fukawa had freaked out of course, told her that it wasn't safe… and then Kitty calmed her by applying the logic that she wasn't a guy, and that around me her, Fukawa could be safe. Helped out a little on her social skills, but not much.

Kirigiri sighed, bringing Kitty out of her thoughts. "Well, Genocider honed in on Togami of course, and he in turn turned to everyone and said that you were full of it and that there was no such thing as a comfortable Teddy bear, and then he bolted, Syo on his heels. Celeste cleared her throat gently, making sure that everyone heard her, telling everyone that if she ever heard them calling her anything but Celeste they would be in for a very miserable ride. And then she left. I joined her, I had no interest in what the others were doing or talking about, and Mondo and Ishimaru was yelling at each other again. So I walked out, Celeste saying bye to me as she walked up the stairs, she said she was going to get a book from the library before bed… since she needed some stimulation before getting sleep, and the week would be needed to be filled by books."

Kitty sighed. "Man I screwed up… she is so mad at me… but I don't see what I could have done different."

Kitty looked at Kirigiri. "Thank you for telling me this. It was kind of you."

"Not really… its payback and a little bit of a future investment. You are right in saying that you changed something when you told the secrets, but I am not sure you did enough to stop an attack. You needed to be ready in case we have to start investigating."

Kitty nodded. "You are right of course, thank you again Kirigiri."

The lilac haired girl gave a small nod, rising from her chair, just as the school bell rang.

**Ahem, may I have your attention please. It's now 10 PM. Night time is now in effect. The cafeteria is now off limits and the door will be locked momentarily. And with that I wish you all good night. Sweet dreams.**

"Well, that's that" Kitty said, opening her door. "Don't wander to far Kirigiri, I would hate to lose you."

"You too Kitty, have a good night."

"I wont… not alone. But it's my own fault."

Kitty smiled and closed the door, locking it in the process, chanting a few wishes.

"I wish that no one without permission can get in here. I wish that Celeste will not be victim of a murder attack. I wish that Kirigiri will not be a victim of a murder attack."

Kitty sighed. That would have to do it. Kitty smiled and took off her clothes, getting into bed, closing her eyes, feeling the coldness an empty bed meant, thinking of Celeste as she finally fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Another body

**Good morning you guys, it is now 7 AM, time to rise and shine. Let's make today into the best day it can be. **

Kitty opened her eyes with a grunt. Another day… another start… probably another murder. She grunted. She felt cold. It was so unnerving, sleeping alone after all this time. Sighing she rose from her bed, dressing herself in her usual clothes, thinking about how Celeste was probably doing the same in her own room.

She opened the door, finding Celeste standing there, her finger inches away from the doorbell.

Kitty blinked. "Uh… hi Celeste."

"Kitty."

Kitty licked her lips, her eyes to the floor. "Listen I am sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to…"

"yes you did… you told my secret so no one would get mad over you holding back. I'm not stupid… doesn't mean that I approve of what you did."

"And I don't expect you to" Kitty said.

"However" Celeste said, interrupting Kitty. "My bed was frightfully cold tonight… it seems like I have gotten fond of you Kitty… you are welcome back."

Kitty looked up in relief, hugging the Lolita in front of her.

"Thank you."

"Oh stop over reacting… now let's go and get something to eat, shall we?"

"Indeed."

Kitty and Celeste walked down the dorm, into the cafeteria, were most of the others were already gathered.

They looked up, everyone staring at Kitty, some scowling, some looking worried.

Kitty sighed. "Right… I get it, you all hate my guts… can I please eat in peace before having to defend myself?"

"You have that right" Mukuro said, drinking a glass of milk, Kitty smiling as she saw that she no longer tried to hide her tattoo.

Walking past her Kitty smiled.

"Thank you Enoshima… you might want to take off that wig too while you are at it, it must be itching by so much use."

Everyone blinked and turned to Mukuro who scowled at Kitty, but lifted her hand up to her head and dragged off her wig, throwing it over her shoulder with one hand and ruffled her scalp with the other.

Celeste grinned. "The eyes on that girl sometimes…" Celeste looked around.

"I see we are still missing Togami and Fukawa."

"Togami is in the library Kirigiri said, eating at a piece of toast. As for Fukawa she has locked herself up in her room after the entire Genocider Shou ordeal yesterday."

Celeste nodded in understanding… "and where is Oowada?"

Kitty, who had walked out munching on a sandwich, sat down, looking over at Fujisaki. Still alive, thank god. "I'm sure he is sulking somewhere… I heard you two got into an argument last night Ishimaru, want to talk about it?"

Kitty looked up, looking around frowning. "Where is Ishimaru?"

"Now that I think about it… I haven't seen him all morning" Asahina said, sharing looks with the others. Kirigiri and Celeste looked to Kitty, who took a small bite of her apple.

Damnit… seemed like her plan to give everyone a few days or relaxation had failed.

"All right… we should take a look around… but finish eating first, if something has happened I'd like to have a full stomach before we start rushing around like headless chickens."

No sooner had Kitty said those words as Ishimaru walked in, a worried expression on his face.

"Ah Ishimaru, good morning, have some breakfast" Kitty said, ignoring the sinking feeling she had at the reason why Mondo was not present.

"I am afraid I can't join you in the annual breakfast ritual Petro chan… I have just been patrolling the halls and noticed… who are you?"

Ishimaru had spotted Enoshima who scowled at him.

"Enoshima Junko. It's called a wig Ishimaru, don't get your panties in a twist… now what was it you wanted to say?"

Ishimaru blinked, before realizing what he was going to say. "Um… I found the door to the pool area was open… I walked in to check who was there this early and… I am afraid we have lost Mondo Kun."

Kitty swallowed, worried. Mondo… dead? Things was changing it seemed. She sighed.

"All right… everyone had their fill of food?"

She rested her eyes at Celeste, who nodded, drinking the last of her tea that Hifumi had gotten her the moment she had set foot in the cafeteria. Kitty rose from her seat, walking out the door.

…

Kitty was the first who stepped out into the pool area. She frowned as she didn't see what Ishimaru was talking about… and then she looked down.

"Shit."

Mondo lay on the bottom of the pool one of the bigger dumb bells resting across his back, holding him down. Kitty was soon joined by Sakura and Asahina, both looking down, Asahina gasping, even though she had heard the truth already. No sooner had the two girls looked down as the school bell rang.

"We got a corpse here; we'll be holding a class trial pretty soon, so make good use of the time you've got."

Naegi looked up. "What in the world was that?"

"Ahh right, you fainted last time and didn't hear it" Mukuro said in a worried tone. "It comes on when 3 or more people discover a body."

Kitty looked down on Mondo. "I am usually all for preserving the crime scene… but we need to get him up from there or else we can't find any clues… Asahina, could you please help out?"

Kitty started taking off her vest, Asahina nodding and taking off her jacket.

"No problem, we'll have him up in no time."

"Good… Celeste, would you go to my room and get some dry underwear for me, I'd rather not go to trial with wet clothes."

Celeste nodded. "Of course. I'll notify Togami and Fukawa of what has happened too if I see them."

Kitty gave Celeste her key, Celeste walking out of the pool area, as Kitty and Asahina jumped into the pool wearing only their underwear.

"All right Hina… on 3?"

Hina nodded. "1, 2, 3."

They took a deep breath diving down, grabbing a hold of the dumbbell, both dragging on it, the heavy weight of it in addition to the water resistance making it extremely hard to lift. They finally managed to get it rolled off Mondo's dead body, Kitty starting to see stars over her eyes of the strain of holding her breath, taking one of Mondo's arm over her shoulder, Asahina doing the same with the other, the two swimming up, Kitty gasping and coughing for air.

Asahina too coughed, but her lungs were trained better than Kitty's.

"A little 'cough' help please."

Kitty grunted as Sakura leaned down and grabbed Mondo by his jacket, dragging him over to an empty part of the hall, the water dripping off his body and clothes. Asahina gasped.

"Man that dumbbell was heavy, who the hell would have been able to lift that?"

"I'd say only Sakura and Mondo himself" Kitty said, walking up the steps from the pool, turning around at a familiar sound.

"Oh great… the bear is back… what do you want?"

"Monokuma file" the bear said grinning. "Also, for you guys to be able to search everywhere of interest the boys' locker room is open for the girls for the investigation."

Kitty took the Monokuma file from the bear, shaking from the cold of the water, smiling as she saw Celeste walk through the door, Fukawa walking after her.

"Right… you guys keep an eye on things, I just need to change."

Kitty bent down and picked up her clothes, Asahina doing the same, walking up to Celeste.

"I see you found Fukawa."

"She was in the hall of the dorms. She had heard the announcement."

Kitty smiled, turning to Fukawa. "Glad to have you with us Touko."

Fukawa didn't say anything, simply looked over to Mondo's dead body, shaking like a leaf.

"Well I need to change. See you soon."

Kitty and Asahina quickly changed into new clean and warm clothes, Kitty looking through the Monokuma file as Asahina dragged on her red jacket.

"All right, Oowada Mondo, killed at around midnight. Cause of death, drowning. Additional injuries include a small wound at the back of his head, as well as a small bruise under his right eye."

Asahina frowned. "A small bruise? Is that important?"

"It wouldn't be in here if it wasn't" Kitty said. "Now let's get to the investigation, we need to find out who did this."

Kitty stepped out again, finding most of the other students gone. Sakura stood watch over Mondo, Hagakure next to her. Kirigiri was busy looking the body over, Naegi looking at an area of the pool.

Kitty walked over to him. "Find something Naegi?"

"Yeah I think so… see here? Is that blood?" Kitty frowned, looking at a small part of the tile that indeed looked red.

"It's really weird" Naegi said. "Cause these four tiles around it are clean… too clean."

Kitty looked at the 4 tiles. They were sparkling white. She and Hina were in here all the time, so she knew that the tiles would get dirty from time to time thanks to all the water they dragged around on a daily basis.

Also… Kitty sniffed. "Is that bleach? You can hardly smell it around the chlorine but… that does smell like bleach doesn't it?"

Naegi sniffed. "Yeah… I think I can smell it too."

Kitty frowned. "He must have bled here… great find Naegi, keep it up."

Kitty walked over to Kirigiri who just finished looking Mondo over. "What did you find?"

"Different things… He hit his head pretty hard, and the bruise under his eye is very fine… like a small impact hit him or something."

"Could someone have punched him?" Kitty asked.

"Maybe, but it can't have been that hard, or else the bruise would have been bigger."

Kitty nodded. "Anything else?"

"A note in his pocket. I tried being gentle on it but he had curled it into a ball and it had been in a pool since midnight."

Kirigiri pointed to a wet mess on the floor next to Mondo. What little that was left of the paper had blue ink blots all over it, but some things could be read. Kitty squinted her eyes.

"Let's see… I… sha… ee… that there must be a 2… wow this is really unreadable."

Kirigiri sighed and nodded in frustration. "Not much to take from it… but I think it's fair to guess that he was meeting someone."

Kitty nodded. "I'll look around some more… you think there are some places I should check?"

"That 2 number that we can see might mean a classroom… it might be smart to check them all, just in case."

Kitty nodded, rising from her place next to Kirigiri about to walk into the boys locker room for further investigation when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head, seeing something white stick out of the lockers at the other side of the pool.

Deciding to take a small detour she walked down to the locker, opening it. Inside laid a bucket and a bottle of bleach, a mop and a washing cloth. Lifting the cloth Kitty coughed, feeling the heavy stench of bleach from it.

Seemed like someone had tried cleaning up their mess. Walking back Kitty entered the boys' locker room, finding Fujisaki and Ishimaru looking around.

"Find anything?" Kitty asked.

"A dumb bell is missing" Fujisaki said. "It's probably the same that is currently on the bottom of the pool."

Ishimaru frowned. "So… our killer is a boy?"

"Not necessarily" Kitty said.

"That Dumbbell was heavy, and Mondo was drowned, not bludgeoned to death… he probably brought it out himself."

Kitty looked around. "There must be something else in here… Monokuma opened up this place for investigating for a reason… hey where are all the towels?"

Ishimaru blinked. "Towels?"

"Yeah, if this place is anything like the girl's locker room there should be a bunch of towels over each locker."

Kitty looked around again, about to get down too her knees looking under the benches when she yelped.

"Wow… the floor is wet here."

Ishimaru frowned. "Wet?"

"Yeah… only right here though, like a puddle that has almost dried up… see?"

Fujisaki bent down himself, feeling the floor. "You're right… that's really weird."

"So a dumb bell is taken from here… as well as all the towels it seems, and there is a wet spot on the floor… I am so confused."

Kitty sighed, heading for the exit. "You guys look around for more clues, I'll go and do some more investigating around the school."

Kitty left without waiting for an answer, Celeste standing outside, looking at the ground. "Hi Celeste, thank you for getting some dry clothes."

"It was my pleasure" Celeste said smiling. "I even found out something when I walked downstairs."

"I am listening."

"The railing is wet."

Kitty blinked. "Really?"

"Feel for yourself." Kitty walked over to the stairs, placing her hand on the railing.

"Yeah… it's not dripping but this has obviously been wet… wait, do you smell that?"

"I did… I can't place the smell though."

"Its bleach" Kitty said.

"Someone must have been busy tonight… Well I am going to go through the classrooms, in search for clues, join me?"

"Classrooms?"

"Kirigiri found a note in Mondo's pocket. It was badly damaged by the water but we are pretty sure we saw a number 2, which could have meant a classroom… so I am checking up all the leads."

Celeste smiled, following Kitty who opened the first door.

"It's not that one."

Kitty turned, seeing Mukuro leaning toward one of the pillars in the hall.

"Good day Mukuro, how goes the investigation… I suppose you are investigating?"

"I don't feel like dying and my sister haven't told me squat, so yeah I am investigating."

"All right… and I suppose you have an alibi for last night?"

"I did some late night laundry" Mukuro said, folding her black hair behind her ear.

"Any witnesses to this?"

"Yes actually, Ishimaru came in at about 12:30, wearing only a black shirt and shorts if you can believe it. He had managed to spill something on his uniform and didn't dare letting it dry and ruin the uniform… you know how he gets with the school stuff."

"Indeed I do" Kitty said nodding, relaxing as she understood that Mukuro was speaking the truth.

"You said this was the wrong room?"

"Check room 2-C. You will understand when you get there."

Kitty nodded and walked past Mukuro, about to open the door to classroom 2-C when she heard a small pitiful sound.

Kitty frowned, turning to the sound, walking around the corner. Sitting whit her hands around her knees, leaning up to the grate that blocked the way up to the 3rd floor was Fukawa, crying gently.

"Fukawa? What's wrong?"

Fukawa looked up at Kitty in shock, then trying backing off. "STAY AWAY."

Kitty smiled, holding up her hands, crouching down. "Calm down Fukawa… I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." Fukawa sniffed. "She came out… I lost control again… she came come out and… and…" Fukawa started crying again.

Kitty sat down next to Fukawa. "Hey now, relax,. Listen, Syo only kills boys right… do you see any boys around right now?"

Fukawa sniffed and shook her head.

"Precisely… so relax… and tell me everything."

Fukawa sniffed again, but nodded. "Last night… after you had told everyone… I backed off. I didn't want people around me calling me more names than they already do. So I relaxed in a corner but… it was dusty… and I sneezed. I blacked out. I do that when she takes over, we don't share the same memories… the next thing I know it's night time, and I am standing outside the library… I thought that Syo had gone after Byakuya Sama so… I checked. He wasn't in the library… I didn't understand why she was up here on the second floor if there wasn't anyone around but… she could have… she…" Fukawa started crying again, Kitty sighing.

"Listen Fukawa, this is very important… Mondo drowned… all evidence I have seen so far shows that for a fact… Syo kills by stabbing her victims with her scissors, right?"

Fukawa nodded, not meeting Kitty's gaze. "Well then… do you really think Genocider Syo killed Mondo?"

Fukawa relaxed, thinking it over. "I… I suppose not."

Kitty smiled. "You have nothing to worry about… however; I would like to talk to her, if I could."

Fukawa, who had started to relax, tensed up, jumping to her feet.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"She might have seen something that could help… please Fukawa, it's really important."

"NO, NO. She is never getting out again, NEVER."

Fukawa ran, rushing past Kitty and Celeste before they had the chance to stop her. Celeste looked after her.

"Poor girl… so afraid of herself."

"It will be all right in the end… now let's hurry before Monokuma decides to cut the investigation short."

Kitty rose from the floor, entering the classroom Mukuro had lead her too. She blinked.

"Wow."

Celeste looked in, raising a hand up to her mouth. "Well… this certainly is something."

Kitty looked around. The room was spotless. Most of the other rooms were empty, a thin layer of dust appearing as no one used the rooms. This room however.

"The entire thing has been cleaned" Celeste said frowning.

"The floors, the desks, the blackboard, even the steel plates."

Kitty nodded. "That's not all though… the chairs and tables have been placed properly in line… see, not even an inch of difference."

Kitty walked up to the blackboard. "The sponge has been washed… and all the chalk is placed in their carton. What in the world?"

Kitty turned to Celeste. "So… someone asked Mondo for a meeting and… cleaned the room with him?"

"Doesn't seem like something Mondo would do" Celeste said.

"Maybe there is something we have missed" Kitty said looking around. "Maybe if we…"

'DING DONG'

"Shit."

"All right guys, that should be enough time for you all to find clues… you all know where to go, see you at the class trial."

Kitty sighed. "Damn… this will be hard."

Celeste nodded. "No hidden messages this time… we are all on our own."

Kitty could do nothing more than to sigh, her head twisting around. Hopefully everything would turn out all right. And with those thoughts in her head Kitty and Celeste walked out of the classroom, down to join the others to start the 2nd class trial


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The 2nd class trial

The elevator ride down to the courtroom was tense… more so than when Maizono had died. Personally Kitty thought it had something to do with the uncertainty this time around. Mondo had been strong… Sakura would have been one of Kitty's primary suspects if Kitty thought Sakura would be capable of it.

All the water… all the bleaching, there had to be a reason for it… speaking of reason, what was the motive? Kitty already exposed all the secrets; no one had anything to hide. Kitty had no more finished her line of thought as the elevator stopped and let all the students out. If everything went as planned, they would be one person less when it went up again.

"All right everyone, gather round and find your seats, and let's get this show on the road."

Kitty ignored the bear, looking around as she went to her seat, ignoring the picture of the now dead Mondo.

"I see you redecorated" she pointed out, stepping up on her podium.

"Decided I didn't like the old colors" Monokuma said shrugging. "They were to brown… to boring."

"So you went to hippie psychedelic instead?"

"Don't sweat the small stuff" the bear said with a wave of his paws. "Let's get this trial started. Just remember, the rules are as they have always been… either the murderer is killed… or the rest of you are killed."

Makoto looked around. "OK, so… where do we start?"

Kitty frowned. "How about the method of death?"

Asahina frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He drowned, didn't he?"

"He did have a minor head wound" Hagakure said thinking on it.

"But there was no blood" Hifumi said. "Neither in the pool or on the floor."

"Actually" Makoto said frowning. "That's not entirely true. I found a small speck of red in between some tiles. The tiles themselves was cleaned white, the speck was very small but…"

"Where was this speck?" Togami demanded an answer.

"Right at the edge of the pool" Makoto said. "Also the 4 tiles smelled faintly of bleach, someone must have cleaned up after themselves."

Kitty nodded. "I found cleaning supplies in the locker at the other end of the pool, among them a bucket, a bottle of bleach, a mop and a dishcloth stained red and smelling of bleach."

"So the murder cleaned up their mess and disposed of the supplies in the locker?" Sakura frowned.

"Seems that way." Kirigiri frowned. "The Monokuma file said that the cause of death was drowning… it pointed out the extra damage, but that is all it was… extra wounds."

"I never said I didn't think he died drowning" Kitty said. "I simply wondered how he died drowning… who could hold Mondo down under water without him resisting and killing them first?"

"Maybe the person didn't need to hold him down" Asahina said. "I mean you felt the weight of that dumb bell, if I was stuck under that…"

Kitty sighed. "Yeah but that's the thing… we might have had trouble lifting it, but Mondo probably wouldn't. What was stopping him from simply lifting the dumb bell away and swimming up to the surface?"

Kirigiri looked at Kitty. "What if he couldn't?"

Kitty frowned. "Say again?"

"The head injury… smacking his head on a tile floor… what if he fell unconscious?"

Kitty blinked. "That… would make sense. But that again makes me wonder how he fell."

"He had a bruise under his eye" Sakura said. "I saw it while looking over the crime scene. It fit the bruise left by a knuckle. If someone punched him and he reeled backwards… he might even have slipped on the wet tiles."

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, that sounds plausible… Mondo is punched, fell backwards, and lost unconsciousness… what then? The killer pushed him out in the pool, went and got a dumb bell to keep him down and started cleaning?"

"No something is wrong" Kitty said.

"There were plenty of other things in the pool area that could hold someone down, there was no need to go back to the locker room and get a big and heavy dumb bell."

Fujisaki nodded. "Ishimaru and I searched the boys locker room… we found that one of the big dumb bells were missing."

"So it came from the boys' locker room" Hifumi said nodding. "In which case the killer must be a guy."

"Not if Mondo himself brought the dumbbell out on the pool floor himself" Kirigiri said.

"Why would he do that?" Hagakure asked confused. "Wouldn't it be better for him to sit in the locker room?"

Kitty frowned. "Let's all calm down and think this over… So far, all we know is this, Mondo was punched and knocked his head on the pool tiles, falling unconscious."

"Well we don't know it for sure, but it sounds pretty accurate" Kirigiri said nodding.

Kitty nodded. "Now let's go a little back in time… let's try and see what happened before this… when was the last time you guys saw Mondo?"

"The gym" Makoto said. "He and Ishimaru had had one of their arguments again, this time regarding… well you."

Kitty chuckled. "He was worried about what I could do since I had figured out all your secrets."

"LIES ALL OF IT."

Kitty turned to Byakuya who frowned. "It is not true."

Kitty lifted an eyebrow, turning to Monokuma. "Does Byakuya own a pet teddy bear he sleeps with?"

"Calls it Mr. Snuggles" Monokuma said, grinning widely. "A standard brown bear with a cute bow. Not as cute as me though."

"Thank you… now do go on Makoto."

"Well Mondo was of the opinion that we should keep an eye on you… as well as Togami and Fukawa… he didn't trust any of you, and was sure one of you were going to do something… Ishida snapped and said that by that comparison they also had to lock in him since he killed his brother… Mondo looked like he was ready to hit someone, but left, not saying anything."

Kitty nodded, turning to the others. "Anyone see him after that? At least to what they can admit to?"

Ishida sighed. "I planned to meet him… I was ashamed of my words to him and wanted to apologize. I sent him a note, putting it under his room door, asking to meet in classroom 2 C around night time… he never showed up. I waited for ages, even cleaned up the classroom as I waited… had I known what was happening… I could have helped him."

Kitty nodded. "So the clean classroom was your doing?"

"Yes" Ishida said nodding. "I wanted to apologize to him… to do my wrongs right. I am ashamed to say that I never did."

"That explains the note" Kirigiri said. "Mondo had a note in his pocket but the water damage was too much for us to decipher. How long did you wait for him?"

"I think it was almost 3 hours" Ishida said.

Mukuro frowned. "Hold on, that can't be right. If you were meeting Mondo at 10, you can't have waited that long, I saw you in the laundry room at 12:30. You said you had spilled soda on your uniform and needed to get it out, you were frantic as hell, you stood there in only a pair of black shorts and a t shirt."

Ishimaru frowned. "Maybe the time went a lot faster than I thought… I remember now, yes that's right. I waited until midnight and walked back to the dorms, I even went by the storage unit and got some soda… unfortunately I managed to find a can that had been shaken, it frizzled all over my uniform so I ran to get it clean."

Kitty frowned, looking around. "Anyone else see Mondo?"

No one answered, Kitty sighed. "All right, so after the incentives were given Mondo rushed back to his room… we know this because he had the note from Ishimaru in his pocket when he was found dead. Sometime after that he went up to the lockers to train… then there is a little space of nothing before someone punches and Mondo ending up dead in the pool… we all agree so far?"

A few nods around the courtroom made Kitty sigh. "Well it's some progress… some."

"Umm, by the way Petro san, I figured out something."

Kitty turned to Fujisaki. "Yeah?"

"When you were in the boys locker you noticed that the towels were gone… I found them. They were hidden in a box in the storage room."

Kitty frowned. "The storage room? Yeah, they were all pretty wet… none were bloody though."

Kitty frowned. "There was a wet patch on the floor in the boys locker room… and now that I think of it Celeste found out that the railing down the stairs by the pool were wet too."

Celeste nodded. "They smelled of bleach too."

Hifumi grunted. "Bleach again? Where did they find all this bleach?"

"Umm."

Kitty looked at Fujisaki. "Yes?"

"Those towels I found in a box in the storage room? The reason I found them was because they were hiding a bunch of bleach bottles…one of them had tipped over, I was wondering what smelled funky so I checking it out."

Kitty nodded. "All right… but that still don't explain why everything here is so wet… un… less… Oh my god."

"What?" Makoto asked.

"One of the things that have had me baffled the most is the motive… with me giving out everyone's secrets the motive should have been gone… but what if there was no diabolic plan… what if everything was an accident?"

Kirigiri frowned. "You mean the person who killed Mondo did it by accident?"

Kitty nodded. "Think over it. Mondo is in the pool area with another person, probably holding the dumbbell. An argument starts, the assailant punches Mondo… Mondo falls back, knocks his head and falls unconscious. Let's for arguments sake say that the floor is so wet that he falls into the pool of his own machine, still holding the dumbbell."

"He sinks; the dumbbell landing on top of him as he hits the bottom. The assailant sees Mondo hit bottom… light goes off in their head, SHIT WHAT HAVE I DONE, and jumps in after him. However, as Hina and I can attest, lifting that dumb bell alone, under water is not as easy as it seems… the person might try again and again, but eventually gives up."

"Once they are up on the floor their clothes are dripping wet. They go back into the locker room, take off their clothes and try to dry them off by using all the towels, probably finding an extra set of clothes in the locker, before rushing out and down to the dorms."

Kirigiri nodded. "I see… and once down in the dorms they go back to their room and hide their wet clothes, put on something else and rush to the storage room. They drop the wet towels in a box, grabbing the cleaning supplies and ran to clean up their mess, making a bottle of bleach fall over in the process."

Kitty nodded. "So far it sounds plausible… but we still don't know who that person is… if only… someone…" Kitty looked up at Fukawa, who met her stare.

"NO."

"Fukawa, this is our lives we are talking about… we need to talk with her."

"NO, YOU CAN'T, IT'S TOO DA- ahh- ahhh- atchoooo."

Everyone looked at Fukawa as she sneezed. When she leaned up however, Fukawa was gone.

"Well hi there all ya guys and gals, you wanted to meet me? I am Genocider Syo, the Super high school level mass murderer, how are ya all doin?"

"Could be better" Kitty said. "Are you up on everything that has happened? Someone is dead and if you don't find out whom, you all die… correct?"

"Precisely… how did you know that? First night here sad face wrote a note to me, told me to not kill anyone because we would die if I did… I took her word for it, and seeing as we are now in a courtroom I can only assume that someone got the short end of a stick HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Yeah" Kitty said nodding. "Toko said that when she woke up you were in the 2nd floor… can you tell us if you saw anything unusual, at around midnight."

"Well there was that cute guy."

Everyone blinked. "Cute guy?" Kitty asked.

"You. Explain yourself." Togami did not look happy as Syo turned to him.

"AHH It's my charming prince. How are you honey, haven't seen you since you ran and hid in your room yesterday."

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF."

"Yeah ok, well I didn't see much of him, he ran up the stairs by the gym. I followed of course, but he was gone when I had gotten to the second floor. Thought he might have made a run for it so I ran down the hall entering the library… no one there."

"Can you describe the boy?" Makoto asked.

"Fraid not, as I said he was halfway up the stairs when I saw him… all I saw was his cute little ass hidden away in a pair of black boxer shorts."

Hagakure groaned. "Oh man, still we are nowhere."

Kitty however smiled. "Really? I think we finally got to the end."

Hagakure frowned at her. "Huh?"

"But all Genocider saw was…"

"A boy dressed in black boxers rushing up the stairs" Kitty said, grinning. "I think I finally got the answer."

Kitty turned around. "Well Ishida… do you want to explain yourself?"

Everyone looked at Ishida who gaped. "What? Don't be ridiculous, I have an alibi, remember? I had to wash my clothes."

"Yeah, about half an hour after Mondo stopped breathing. Let me guess, you waited for him at the classroom and walked back when he never showed when you noticed lights coming from the pool area?"

"You are wrong."

"And once more like what always happened when you and Mondo came together words became a shouting match."

"Stop."

"And when he walked away you followed."

"Shut up."

"And when he continued to ignore you, you hit him."

"SHUT UP."

"And then you tried to save him, failed, cleaned up the mess and went to bed."

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT; I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM."

Ishimaru shut up, smacking his hands over his mouth. Then he cried, realizing that the jig was up.

"I didn't mean to." Ishimaru sniffed, looking up at them all. "I meant to meet him, to talk about how we had been acting, to find a common ground so we all could live together as a united group. When he didn't show up I was disappointed. But as I walked down the hall I noticed the light from the pool… I walked inside the boys' locker room and found Mondo training, lifting that dumb bell."

"I demanded an answer to why he hadn't come to our meeting… he told me he hadn't agreed on coming and didn't feel like yelling or being yelled at. I got mad. If he didn't want to come he could have let me know… but he didn't. I stayed in my room up until 15 minutes before our meeting; he had all the time in the world to let me know that he wasn't coming… but he didn't."

"I got angry, called him many things, brute, hooligan, a scoundrel without sense or care for the rules of society and school life. He yelled back some things… I don't remember much, except when he told me that I could take my precious school life and fuck it. He rose… still holding the dumbbell and walked out into the pool area. I followed, continuing down my shameful road of screaming and demanding that he stopped acting like he was… I told him that being angry and suspicious of everyone was appalling… and that his brother would be ashamed of him if he knew."

"He turned around, facing me… and for a moment I thought that he was going to punch me. Instead he scowled, and told me a fact I didn't want to hear… that all I was was a pathetic little boy trying to play leader, when everyone else around me found me annoying."

Nobody had anything to say. It was true of course, but they all knew better than to voice their opinion.

"So I snapped… I punched him… and he slipped on the tiles and knocked his head on the edge, falling into the water. I rushed forward to apologize… and realized that his eyes were shut… I jumped in… I tried to save him… but the dumb bell was too heavy. I went back for air 5 times and tried but… it would not budge."

"And I realized the inevitable fact that Mondo was dead, and I was responsible. I panicked. I tried drying off my clothes on the towels and brought everything down… I even tried making sure I wasn't followed. You all know what happened after that. I cleaned up the blood, tried hiding my actions and went to bed… I even waited a while before arriving at breakfast to make you all think I had found Mondo… I didn't want you all rushing in unknowingly."

"UPUPUPUPU, sounds like we are at the end" Monokuma said, chuckling in glee. "Now we get ready for the voting. Vote away people."

Kitty pressed Ishida's button, looking over at the boy, remembering their first meeting, where he had opened the door for her going into the entrance ceremony. He deserved better… but now he was going to die, and nothing Kitty did was going to stop it.

Monokuma laughed again. "UPUPUPU, you are all correct, the person who murdered Oowada Mondo was the super high school level Hall monitor Ishimaru Kiyotaka."

Ishimaru sighed, looking at everyone around them.

"Remember guys, if you want to survive this you need to stick together… please, no more murders."

"I'll try my best to stop them" Kitty said.

That's all she could promise. "Take care of them Petro san… you are a true leader."

"Not really" Kitty said. "I let people do as they want, this isn't the military Ishimaru, we don't need a leader, we need to be able to share the space with each other… but I thank you for the sentiment."

"Argh, this fluffy icky stuff has GOT to END."

Everyone turned around at Monokuma's voice. "TIME TO GET THIS EXECUTION STARTED."

No one had the chance to react as Ishimaru was dragged away. Suddenly he stood in front of a blackboard in a makeshift classroom. Monokuma appeared in front of him, wearing teacher's robes.

Behind Ishimaru, tons of replica Monokumas' who all giggled. Monokuma handed a piece of chalk to Ishimaru and pointed to the blackboard. Ishimaru looked and gulped.

The blackboard was filled with hard math equations. Starting at the nearest he placed the chalk on the board and started writing screaming in pain. The chalk had suddenly jumped alive and grew, latching itself onto Ishimaru's hand starting to write for him.

Once again Ishimaru screamed in pain, the onlookers winching. The writing on the board wasn't chalk, but rather Ishimaru's blood. The lich on Ishimaru's arm upped the tempo writing, Ishimaru's screams dying out in the flurry of movements before finally he collapsed, his body dried up and pale, the entire blackboard in front of them a huge red bloody mess.

It said something about the situation that Genocider was the first to speak up.

"Holy fuck that's a lot of blood."

Monokuma giggled. "That was AMAZING. He really poured his sweat and blood into his school work didn't he? UPUPUPUPUPU. Now you can all go back to your dorms, have a great night and thank you for playing this game of mutual killing."

Kirigiri frowned at the scene in front of her. "These executions are kind of over the top aren't they?"

"Well duh" Monokuma said giggling. "This isn't just for you. I am giving despair to all of mankind."

"What do you mean?"

"Opsie, said too much. I am not saying another word."

Kitty didn't bother listening to the banter. She was tired. She had lost another friend.

She needed sleep. She was the first one walking into the elevator, being joined by Celeste and Mukuro.

Kitty looked at Mukuro. "How can you be ok with this?"

Mukuro looked at her. "What do you mean? How can you be ok with your sister killing off all our friends?"

"Who said they are my friends?"

Kitty looked out and saw that Naegi was walking up to them. "Naegi saved your life once… Mondo helped you out when you were studying to get your moped permit… Ishimaru took over your school duties many a time when you asked him… are you telling me you're not sad that they are gone?"

And with that said Kitty shut her mouth as all the others gathered in the elevator, no one speaking as it rose, but Mukuro and Kitty held their gazes all the way up, until the doors let them out, one student less.


End file.
